


The Snowbird And The Prince

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Author's Favorite, Bonding, Book/Movie: Prince Caspian, Book/Movie: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Friends of Narnia, Friendship, Green Mist - Freeform, Historical References, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Magic, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: The tale of Yukiya Kurai: A normal young man living in 1940 England. He never believed once in his life of magic or fairy tales. A realist by heart and soul. But when he accidentally gets dragged along into Narnia, with the Pevensie's he finds himself really beginning to question just what he truly believes. And all the while, much later on forming a bond with a certain run a way prince.





	1. The Snowbird's Introduction

Yukiya longed for his day to be over. Every so often, as he made haste wrapping up his calculous test seeing time running out in the hourglass his teacher placed on her desk, he makes brief glances up at the clock. Close to nine pm. Schools in Finchley tended to be on the ‘late’ side he begrudgingly noticed.

Much like back home in Hiroshima, before his mother and aunt felt best for them to leave with the threats of war approaching and Japan involved.

His mother’s sister had family in England, although they too suffered from the war clearly she couldn’t explain why but just that need to leave for somewhere else had been strong. _“Psst! Psst hey!”_

Someone tossed a balled up paper at his head. Rolling his eyes, Yukiya chuckled some realizing it’s Edmund Pevensie. They had the same classes together. Found they got along fairly well when partnered up. _At least it’s not Lauren Oslein again. Swear she’s bonkers over me…not the cute kind. Then again when’s bonkers really considered a ‘cute’ description of one?_

“ _I’m DYING here! What’re the last answers? C’mon, don’t let me drown!”_

_“Okay, okay. Quit with the dramatics yeah? The answers are…”_

“Ahem.”

A tall shadow fell over the two students. Grimacing, Yukiya looked up.

Miss. Miller. Tall with a pointed face and always looking like she hated being here, had her arms crossed over her chest. Tapping her left foot in annoyance.

“…Back to our own work, right?” Edmund sighed.

“Mr. Pevensie. If you wish to do well on a test, might I suggest actually STUDYING for once? Instead of mooching off someone else?”

Several boys in their class snickered. Yukiya shot Edmund a regretful look, mouthing ‘Good luck’ when he handed his finished paper in.

“I swear she hates my guts.” Edmund grumbled after class ended. “She only targets me, not anyone else who cheats. And you darn well know Brian Alderson is a big time ‘moocher’.”

“She doesn’t hate you Ed. She just wants you to actually work, which I partially agree with.”

Edmund gave a deadpanned expression.

“….Oh don’t give me that look.”

“How can’t I? You’re siding with the Wicked Witch of The West. Betcha when someone pours water on her, she goes ‘Melting, I’m meeeelting! What a world!’”

This brought a laugh out of both students, at Edmund’s horrid witch impression. Making sure no other teacher was around first. Yukiya wiped a tear from his eye before growing serious again. Holding his sore stomach. “But really though Ed. I think actually trying would benefit you in the future. Instead of relying on others.”

The middle Pevensie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You’re like a male version of my sister y’know that? Back in Narnia. I never would…”

He paused then most abruptly. Looking anywhere else but his newfound friend. Yukiya gave a skeptical raised eyebrow. “Narnia? What’s a Narnia?”

“Never mind. I said nothing.”

“But-.”

“Nothing alright? I-I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Yukiya jogged after. Asking as to what he was going on about. But instead all that greeted him is an empty hallway.

**~*******~**

Narnia. A word he could not get out of his head the entire night. It kept him wide awake, tossing and turning. Puzzled as to what Edmund had meant by it. Several knocks sounded on his door. Sighing, running a hand through his thick dark hair he muttered ‘Come in’ . Looking as it creaked open with tired eyes.

In walked Edmund. Dressed in his night clothes, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I uh…I wanted to apologize, for running off like that on you, Yuki.”

“Edmund Pevensie apologizing. Gotta be dreaming.” Yukiya muttered in jest. Making them both chuckle, as Edmund sat in a chair beside his friend’s desk. “I was curious though. Genuinely. About this thing you mentioned.” He admitted, sitting cross legged on his bed.

Edmund breathed slowly. As if pondering how he could possibly explain his tale in words, that Yukiya wouldn’t find crazed thoughts. “…Narnia. That word I mentioned? It’s-.” He paused again. Biting his lower lip.

“Stop that. You know that bugs me,” Yukiya scolded light. “Now go on.”

“…Ah. Who knew this would be so difficult,” Edmund sighed. Scratching his head. “Basically Narnia is. It’s another country so to speak. Where instead of people, you see creatures.”

“Creatures. Okay, uh what sort of creatures?”

“Lions. Like ones from Africa. Eagles. Bears. Gryphons. Minotaurs. Druids. There’s one lion who rules all of it in truth. He’s that world’s Creator. Our first journey just a year or so ago, we battled against an evil White Witch,” he grimaced. It had gone unnoticed by Yukiya. Whom was listening. But found all this…simply bizarre. “She was evil. Evil to the point, you can’t really describe in words just how cruel she was. Disguising herself as the ‘true Queen’ when that was all lies, for she killed the original Queen of Narnia years and years ago. Before we were born.

I was ‘tempted’ you might say. She bribed me. Said I could have anything I wanted. That I could rule along-side her. It was all a trick. One that I blindly walked myself right into, nearly had my siblings murdered in the process. Yeah. She was that wicked. Inhuman.

Aslan, the ruler I spoke of, he sacrificed himself for us. Susan and Lucy waited until he was reborn. Killing Jadis at the end of our battle.

We later became kings and queens. Peter the High King of course. Susan the Gentle. Lucy the Valiant. And I the Just.”

Yukiya chuckled some, hearing that pride in his friend’s tone. “Sounds like quite a story.”

Edmund grinned. Nodding once. A faraway look clear in his dark brown eyes. “Only it’s not. It’s all true, Yuki. We ruled for years until we found our way back. Time had not passed in our world at all. Aslan also seemed to have gone his way. No one’s heard of him, for all we were present.”

“…I wish I could believe you.”

“You don’t?”

Yukiya gave a guilty expression, frowning in thought at Edmund’s hurt look. He wished he did, to make him feel better. “I mean, it sounds just what I said earlier. A fairy tale. We’re too old for those things Ed. I thought you knew that.”

Despite it being dark, the moon’s soft glow filtering through his window revealed Edmund’s reddened face. Clearing his throat shortly after. “You’re right. Yeah. We. We were all just trying to make Lucy feel better. She ‘claimed’ to have gone their first.”

They shared a laugh. Yukiya’s was genuine. Edmund’s had nerves.

“Well. We best be off to bed. Great tale by the way, you should write it for a novel or have someone if that’s not your thing.” He clapped a hand on Edmund’s shoulder. Waving him ‘good night’.

But all he gave Edmund that evening was a sick feeling. Laying up in his own bed, ignoring the snore’s of his roommate across his dorm. Staring blank up at the ceiling.

_Edmund Pevensie…You really are an idiot_


	2. Whirlwind

One autumn morning, Yukiya’s shoes crunched along the gravel as he made his way for the café just across Hendon House. Edmund’s little story did intrigue him he will admit. A fascinating adventure perfect if one was a writer. He found it in a sense ‘cute’ they all thought of it, to make young Lucy feel better that day. Showing what caring siblings they were enough so of fabricating a make believe land.

Complete with every fantasy creature one could conjure up. A lion. A witch. And a magic wardrobe. ‘Quote and quote magic’ of course.

“Yuki! Hey, wait up!”

Peter Pevensie’s familiar tone caught his attention. He smiled light, giving him a wave of acknowledgement staying where he had been.

“I thought I’d join you for breakfast. Would you mind?”

“Not at all. It gets boring sometimes eating by myself. Oh, I talked with your brother last night.”

A thoughtful frown crossed Peter’s face. Shoving his hands in his pockets. “Actually, that’s just what I wanted to discuss. Ed told you I take it?”

Yukiya nodded. Pushing open the small café’s door, hearing its familiar wind chime sing. Greeting the owner after. Two lovely ladies, twins he believed but not by blood whom made delicious pastries and coffees of various flavors.

“I did yeah. He told me this odd tale I admit. Said he should be a writer or something.”

“That’s the thing, Yuki: Edmund was-uh, just a pumpkin pastry please.” Peter said in a polite tone, when one asked what they would like. Flushing when they started giggling after he spoke.

“And you Snowbird?” The one twin asked Yukiya, whom rolled his eyes. Grinning some at the end.

“Just Yuki or my full name, Mariah. And I would like a strawberry muffin with a cappuccino. Mint maybe?”

“Comin’ right up.”

“Snowbird?” Peter asked. A hint of amusement in his tone.

Yukiya sighed. Looking Peter’s way, ignoring his amused sound of a tone. “My name, the first part any way means ‘snow’. Very common. Mother and father weren’t creative with names, according to my aunt. And don’t dare mention it to either of your siblings, Pevensie.”

“Ohhh. I’m so terrified. I’ve dealt with a white witch you know.”

“Ha, ha. Did you guys hit your head or something? I’m sorry Peter if I hurt Edmund. Being honest about that. It’s just…”

“Please don’t say ‘bizarre’ again.”

“But it is. I just-.”

He wasn’t looking where he was walking. Yukiya bumped into another student’s chest, spilling his still hot sweet coffee all over the front of the fellow’s shirt. “Holy-! What. The hell?” He growled, staring down a glaring Yukiya. “Perfect. Just wonderful. Here I was having a great morning with my friends when some chink decides to ruin it, by ruining my uniform.”

“You can get another one.” Yukiya rolled his eyes. Taking Peter by the arm, masking his hurt. He wasn’t typically phased by slurs. He was used to them. Slant eyes. Dog eater. Yellow Skin. You name it. But that one word. It stung like a thousand knives pushed into his body. “C’mon Pete. Let’s be on our way.”

Peter refused to move. His blue eyes ablaze as the students walked right on by them, in the underground concourse. Snickering while purposely bumping into Yukiya.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” He called. Ignoring Yukiya’s hisses to back off.

His stomach tightened into knots.

Words were shared.

Pushing. Shoving.

Everything fell apart, when Yukiya ended up with a bloody nose. Getting in between Peter and the creep. Blood stained his shirt. Coating his fingertips. Oh. He wasn’t much of a scrapper mind you.

This sent him over the top.

He found himself right in the fray. Punching when he could. His father taught a few Muay Thai, kick boxing styles when he had been a boy of six or seven. _How did it go again? Lift your leg. Raise your fists…shoot, shoot!_ He’s tackled. Coughing when there’s a punch to his ribs.

Idiots around are chanting ‘Fight, fight, fight!’ .

“Come on Yellow Man! What’s the matter? Fight!” his tormentor cackled. Kicking him again and again.

Yukiya gritted his teeth. Grabbing the student’s leg, he managed to pin him down and twisted it. Ignoring his howls.

“EDMUND NO!”

Lifting his head, only once before his ‘opponent’ forced him back down he saw Edmund himself leaping into the conflict. Tackling one by his shoulders that had Peter up against a wall. Susan had such a look on her face. Only able to shake her head while Lucy looked scared to death for her brothers and friend.

A rather loud, piercing whistle sounded and the police came rushing in to break up what was going on. The crowd and the ones fighting Peter, Edmund and Yukiya scatter away.

“Act your age!” One of the officers barked at them, shoving Peter and Yukiya an equally hard shove.

“What was it this time?’ Susan demanded to know, checking Yukiya’s nose. Peter had a cut across his forehead but he shrugs Lucy from offering something to dab at it.

“They bumped into us.” Peter responded simply.

“So you hit them?” Lucy asked with disappointment.

   “No. Well yes, you see I had coffee spilled on one of them. He…called me something I’d rather not repeat and. We kinda got into a scuffle with them.” Yukiya admitted. Flinching great when Susan puts his nose back into place. “Oh!”

“I told you to stay still,” she sighed. Pinching the bridge of her nose. “Really, would that have been so hard? To apologize?”

“I shouldn’t have to! Don’t you get tired of being treated like we’re kids?”

 _Here we go…more about this fictional land of theirs once more. Maybe I should talk to their mother of it? They’re starting to worry me now. Susan even believes it. Susan Pevensie of all people_ “You mean, you guys have always lived here.” Yukiya couldn’t help himself. Ignoring Edmund’s eye roll. “Oi. I saw that.”

“You’re always brushing us off Yuki. You know, I wish you could experience it for yourself.”

“No thanks Ed. I’m perfectly comfortable not living in a crazy world of make believe.”

Just as Susan was about to reprimand him again, her eyes widened seeing a boy with glasses and noticed he was looking over right where they were seated. “Oh no,” Susan muttered with a hint of a groan in her voice, trying to hide herself. “Quick pretend you’re talking to me.”

We are talking to you.” Edmund reminded her.

Lucy suddenly jumped from her seat. “OW!”

“Lucy.” Peter began to scold.

“Something pinched me!”

“Oh that’s-OW! Edmund!” Yukiya snapped. Leaping up as well. “Cut it out!”

“I didn’t do a thing! One of you pinched ME!”

“Will all of you just,” Susan began with her logical sense only to feel a sudden rush of wind all around the underground subway. “What is that?!”

Yukiya could barely hold on. Lucy had a big smile on her face. As if an old friend were paying a visit. “It’s like magic!”

Magic. There they go again. Yukiya was starting to grow annoyed with that word at this point. But he watches. Eyes wide. Everything around them is ripped apart. The train. The walls and ceiling. Windows shatter yet they aren’t harmed by shards of glass.

Something close to a lion’s roar follows.

Lucy shouts for Yukiya to hold her hand. Hesitant he takes it regardless. Closing his eyes ever tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caspian's point of view is up next. See you all next Thursday!


	3. A Prince, A Badger And A Dwarf

Caspian supposed he could have been worse off. The Telmarine prince let out a pained groan. Running the back of his hand across his forehead, feeling a bandage wrapped around. Grimacing at small blood stains. _Damn dwarf. Blindsided me…I thought they were supposed to be jolly creatures. Or weren’t those leprechauns?_ Sitting upright, the run a way prince found himself to be in a tiny bed.

Too small for a human certainly. Careful not to bump his head against the ceiling. Voices sounded from a kitchen just off the bedroom. An argument by the likes of it. Boldly, he poked his head in. A badger was stirring home made soup at a small stove. Having a strong disagreement with the dwarf whom had struck him.

“Badger’s don’t talk,” he whispered anxiously. Eyes wide. “My word. Professor…was he right after all?”

Just thinking about that sweet man made his heart ache. And bitterness towards his uncle. Hoping he was not harmed.

“We need to kill him! He tried to escape!” Nikabrik pounds his fist against the table top hard. Rattling the badger’s plates.

“You know we can’t do that!”

“I’m in agreement with the badger.” Caspian declared loudly. Catching their attention. Clutching his sword firm and tight at its end. The badger gave a glaring look. Clearly offended.

“My name is Trufflehunter. And the reason you’re alive, Telmarine, is the goodness of my heart unlike callous Nikabrik here. Don’t roll your eyes at me.” He warned his strange companion. Focusing on Caspian once more. A softer look in his small black eyes, like marbles. “Now have a seat please. I promise no harm will come.”

Caspian looked from the chair, to Trufflehunter. He did seem to be a genuine creature. Genuinity was rare coming by these days. With a nod, muttering a soft thanks, he took a seat across from Nikabrik.

“Pardon my offense. What are you?”

“I thought we established that. I’m a badger and he’s a dwarf if you’ve ever seen one.”

“I meant are you Narnians? The ones who had become extinct?”

Trufflehunter nodded. Rummaging through his satchel, taking the horn his professor had given him. “Now…what do you know about this horn? Did a Telmarine soldier try to claim it?”

“I’m no soldier. I am Prince Caspian.”

The pride in his tone made them raise their eyebrows. Looking at each other with uncertainity. “Well what are you doing here?” Nikabrik questioned.

“Running away,” Caspian lowered his gaze. Clutching his cup of soup. “Ever since my father had died, my uncle has shown interest in claiming his throne. My aunt had a son tonight, I suppose the only reason I lived this long is because he had no heir of his own. And now that he does…”

Bitter flashbacks came forth. He’s a boy of eight.

Someone’s raising a pillow to his face. Covering his mouth tight as not to scream.

Caspian’s shoulders trembled, unaware of Trufflehunter speaking until the Narnian raises his voice. Asking if he knows who’s horn this was. “Forgive me. My professor, he told me that horn belonged to Queen Susan. And it would summon her siblings whenever they were in need.” His voice lowered speaking of his professor. That familiar hurt returning, wishing he could be here with him.

“Exactly. And you blew it.” Nikabrik announced.

“Look, I don’t have time to wait around for kings and queens long gone. If you haven’t forgotten, my life is on the line.” Caspian huffs. Setting his half eaten soup back down. “I really must be going.”

“Wait! You’re supposed to save us!” Trufflehunter begged. Grabbing hold of his right pant leg. Gazing up with pleading eyes.

Caspian clutched the doorknob leading out front tight. So many thoughts swirling about, until he glances over his shoulder down to Trufflehunter. “I’m sorry. I cannot help you.”

Too much is at stake. He had enough on his plate as is. The last thing he needed, was more grievances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Posted something completely on accident. Last thing wasn't supposed to be updated just yet ^^; Been a long week let's say.


	4. Whole New World

Ocean waves crashed against a sandy shore line. Yukiya has to shield his eyes from a sunlight so bright, he fears his vision will be ruined. Lucy pulled from his and her brother’s hands, grinning like a fool. Eyes twinkling. “….Oh you’ve got to be joking.” Yukiya uttered. Shaking his head. “Dreaming. Yes. I’m only dreaming. This is not real. Not at all…”

“Oh stop being a stick in the mud for once.” Edmund rolled his eyes, giving Yukiya a push into the water once they reached it.

A surprised gasp escaped followed by coughing. His hair matted with salt water. Giving the middle Pevensie a look. A look a parent would their child.

At first Susan was about to scold their brother. Thinking he’d finally gone and done it this time. Until his face is soaking wet. And a playful grin is etched across Yukiya’s face.

Never had he felt so alive. Lucy let out a cheer, tackling a laughing Yukiya in the water. Having had enough of that, he sat on those beautiful sandy shores watching his friends have their fun. The faintest of smiles across his face. Gazing up at that clear blue sky seeming to pan on for miles.

**~**********~**

“See? We told you we didn’t make it up.”

“Well excuse me. C’mon Lucy, you have to admit if I came to you lot with a similar tale, you would probably think I belong in padded walls as well.”

She gave a perplexed glance, grabbing an apple from a low hanging tree branch wandering barefoot around old ruins. Looming over a cliff. “…You didn’t think that about us. Right?” She asked. A hint of evident hurt in her tone, growing more so when Yukiya averts his gaze elsewhere.

To be fair. He believed he had every right to question. Tales of talking lions, evil witches and beasts. Ruling a land for years while this world stayed exactly the same.

Edmund could be seen some feet away, studying what looked to be catapults planted. "Trouble is apparent in Narnia."

"I wonder what this place is," Susan questioned. As she walked her foot bumps against something laying on the ground.

"Hey, that's mine! From my chess set," Edmund exclaimed. Examining the golden piece in his hand.

“Sure it’s yours?” Yukiya asked. Following after Peter. His gaze upward. Wondering where the catapults could have hit.

“I never had a solid gold chess piece back in Finchley.”

Four perfect stone blocks have stood in the disaster. Yukiya didn’t have to close his eyes, as he envisions walls crumbling apart. Narnian’s running and ducking for cover. The stones looked as if they were thrones at one point in time. For four rulers. “…Oh no way.” He muttered. Noting how they all looked his way.

“He’s on to it to,” Lucy breathed out. Motioning her siblings to stand in front of each stone. Concentrating. "Just, imagine walls, columns, and a glass roof. Do you see it now?"

Susan clapped a hand over her quivering lips. Peter swallowed hard. “…Cair Paravel.” He uttered.

Yukiya said nothing. No jokes. No taunts. He could see this was heartbreaking for his friends to see. The land they once so fondly talked to him of, reduced to a world of ruin. All of its light and wonder gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one shot will probably be about Yukiya's jealousy. 
> 
> I really want to show you guys, how a friend of the Pevensie's may feel when entering Narnia. There would have to be some feeling of being left out or even a little disdain not being part of this huge adventure and not knowing what his destiny is supposed to be while his friends were former kings and queens. Hope I portray that well enough.


	5. Bitter

It was time he had a discussion with Professor Digory.

Yukiya could understand if it had only been Lucy. She’s still a child after all. Children make up imaginary worlds on a regular basis, from all he researched. He only came to this decision when Peter, Edmund and Susan spoke so fond in whispers (Yes. He’s an eavesdropper. No shame in it either), about this mythical world ‘Narnia’.

“Professor? Are you up sir?” He asked late one evening. Creaking the man’s door open some. Professor Diggory was still up. Jotting down notes, with a single lit candle on his desk, smiling soft upon Yukiya’s entrance.

“Yukiya of course. Something ailing you boy?” Digory questioned. Motioning him to have a seat.

His lips set themselves in a thin line. Nodding once after sitting. Arms folded across his chest. “I’m afraid something is troubling me, sir. …The Pevensie’s.”

Digory raised a brow. A thoughtful expression crossing over. “Is this about-?”

“They’re starting to concern me, professor,” Yukiya stated. Making sure his voice isn’t raised. He had too much respect for the man. He did take him in after all. Frowning in thought he continues his mini rant. “Going on about this imaginary world. Like it’s…Like it’s…”

“Real?”

“Yes. Aren’t you concerned? I mean, they tumble out of a wardrobe and talking ruling a land for _centuries_ , coming back only as their young selves.” Yukiya would have scoffed at the idea. Had it not been for the professor being present.

The professor’s eyes twinkled some as he smiles. Hands folded underneath his chin. There’s a look present in those kindly green eyes. A far off look. As if remembering something from so long ago. “They are your friends. Do you not believe them?”

“How can I? It’s preposterous. Nutty. Insane-.”

“And yet you deep down feel resentment.” The professor interrupts. Baffling Yukiya. His eyebrow instant raises upon the man’s remark.

“Jealous?” He began with an almost laughing sound. “ME. Are you implying, I’m jealous of their imaginary world?”

Jealous. What a ridiculous thing for that man to even suggest! Yukiya couldn’t believe it. At least, he refused at that moment. When he truly witnessed Narnia for the first time and the Pevensie’s second time…

He can’t help it. He knows he wasn’t there with them before, as Susan makes constant reminders of should he wander too far from the group. Yukiya isn’t stupid thank you very much. He can hear that hint of smugness in her voice, when she speaks of how lovely it had been being a queen.

So why does it hurt?

Why does his heart ache, when he hears what a grand adventure Peter and his siblings had? Fighting a wicked white witch. Saving an entire world while he was stuck up in that mansion, as they became kings and queens. Just reading his day away or studying for an upcoming exam. Fretting over his grandparents back home, in Hiroshima.

It shouldn’t hurt this much.

But it does.

Oh Aslan…does it hurt so. If he just knew his place, in this world. This Narnia.

Perhaps and then, will the pain cease.

 


	6. Into The Woods

"I can hear you." Caspian halted in his tracks, looking back over his shoulder where Trufflehunter and Nikabrik emerge from their hiding place.

"I just think should wait for the Kings and Queens.” Trufflehunter explained. Ignoring Nikabrik’s eye roll at the mention of Guardian. Caspian rolled his eyes, having no time for this he treks off. "Fine go then! See if the others will be as understanding!"

"Or maybe I'll come with you. I want to see you try to explain things to the minotaurs."

Caspian halted. Turning to face Nikabrik with a raised brow. “Minotaurs? They’re real?” He asks. Remembering tales long ago from his professor. Staying up late at night, with discussions that could go on until dawn. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter nodded ‘yes’. "What about centaurs? Do they still exist?"

"Well the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there is no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter said.

“What about Aslan?" 

“How do you know so much about us?” Nikabrik questioned.

“I know you from stories.”

“Stories? You mean your uncle talked of us?” Trufflehunter’s ears perk. A tinge of hope filled in his tone.

Caspian shook his head ‘no’, lowering his gaze. Clenching his sword tight. My Professor...Listen, I am sorry, but these are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." He uttered. Walking on ahead. Unaware of Trufflehunter suddenly sniffing the air. When asked what was wrong, he swallowed some.

“Human.”

“Him?”

“No. Them!”

Just like that Caspian could see Telmarine’s make haste for them. Arrows flew all around. A pained hiss escaped when one grazed his shoulder, scraping the skin through his shirt sleeve. His heart pounded mad against his rib cage. Ducking and dodging. Behind him, poor Trufflehunter received a shot in his backside. Sending the Narnian tumbling forward dropping Queen Susan’s horn. "Take it! Go!" He said holding it up. “It’s more important than I am.”

He attaches the horn to his belt, picking Trufflehunter up regardless over his right shoulder. No man was ever left behind on his watch. Not after all he has done for him.

The Telmarine’s were closing in. Lined up. Ready to shoot them down. When one by one, the soldiers collapsed. One right after the other. Caspian shared a look with his companions. Sword at his ready. Not knowing or understanding what beast could possibly cause this to occur. That said mysterious force began to focus on him next.

And out popped a mouse. With a sword in one hand, landing right on the surprised prince’s chest.

"Choose your last words carefully Telmarine!"

“You…are a mouse.”

"I was hoping for something a little more original." The mouse rolled his eyes. A feathered hat sat atop his head. Motioning Caspian to obtain his sword. “Pick it up.”

“Oh. No thanks.”

“I said pick it up! I will not fight a man unarmed!”

"Which is why I might live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

"I said I would not fight an unarmed man. I didn't say I would let you live."

"Reepicheep! Stay your blade!" Trufflehunter could not have come at a better time. Caspian picked himself up, brushing dirt and grass blades off his trousers. Gazing down at the mouse now known as Reepicheep in wonder. “He is the one who blew Queen Susan’s horn.”

Reepicheep looked upwards at the prince. “Really? Splendid! We must stay where we are then. So they can find us.”

“I’m afraid that’s impossible,” Caspian began with a frown. “I’m supposed to be on the run from my uncle. He has a strong desire to kill for the throne.”

“How unfortunate,” Reepicheep speaks in sympathy. “But at least we have the thrill of a chase! Let’s go!” He bounded off ahead. Trufflehunter urging him to stay put and quiet with Nikabrik grumbling incoherent sounds of displeasure.

 _I feel I’m leading a circus_ Caspian rolled his eyes. Trudging off after the trio of a badger, mouse and dwarf.

 


	7. The How

Everything flew by so fast in Yukiya’s eyes. A dwarf named Trumpkin had been rescued from Telmarine soldiers. The Pevensie’s were shocked Narnia had been invaded so soon. Shortly after their disappearance from this world.

The one whom had blown the horn was a prince named Caspian. Chased out of his castle by a wicked uncle, Lord Miraz. Caspian is rallying up other Narnians as they speak, in hopes of defeating the usurper. Trumpkin agreed to show them the other’s whereabouts.

“You should stay with the group, Yukiya. You’ve never been here before remember?” Susan spoke up pointedly. Peter, Edmund and Lucy gave a glaring look. There was no need to state it so matter of fact. He felt somewhat bad enough he missed out. Wishing he could have somehow had their same adventures so long ago.

“Thanks for reminding me Susan. Really, I appreciate it so much.” Yukiya replied. Walking on ahead of the group, after brushing past her. Hands shoved in his trouser pockets.

“…I was only stating the obvious.” She sighed.

“Sometimes it’s not what we want to hear.” Peter replied. Jogging to catch up with their friend.

They settled around a campfire Edmund had started once night fell. Edmund, Susan, Lucy and Trumpkin are all fast asleep yet he can’t find himself able to. Peter appears in the same state. Gazing upwards at those beautiful constellations.

“Never saw stars so bright before,” Yukiya whispered. His breath taken away for a moment. “They’re amazing here.”

“The city’s too light for them back home. Here, we would often star gaze together. Mr. Tumnus a fawn we met would point out which constellation was what and share its tale.” Peter said with much thought. A faint smile forming across his face. And deep regret for not being here, when they should have. When _he_ should have.

“I didn’t mean to sound so snappy by the way towards Susan. I didn’t even meet you guys, when you came here. Just…I dunno. It’s something I can’t explain.” He whispered. Mindful of Peter’s siblings and the dwarf.

“No one likes being left out, Yuki. It’s perfectly normal. Even if you’ve never met someone, knowing how much fun they’ve had with others, you can’t help to feel you wish it were you.”

“Suppose that makes sense. Hmph. Didn’t think you, a thoughtful guy Pevensie.”

Peter rolls his eyes. Returning his friend’s grin. “Ha, ha. I can have my moments thank you.” He could sense Yukiya felt a tad better, but placed a hand on his left shoulder. Giving it a light squeeze. “I’m sure Aslan has a plan for you. You’ll find your calling soon.”

“Aslan…Right. Thanks Pete.”

Calling.

As Yukiya rests his head on folded arms, wishing Peter good night his eyes began to drift. Wanting to know his place in this world more than anything he’s ever wanted to know of before.

**~********~**

Caspian watched as the mysterious young man snuck up behind the minotaur. Sword in hand. His eyes narrowed. So hard had he worked to gain the trust of those other Narnians. He was not going to allow this boy to interfere.

Metal clashed against metal. They blocked one another’s blows. Attacked when the other attacked. A clear sign this boy knew how to fight. He growled when attacked from behind, sword wedged into a nearby tree. When his opponent struck again, Caspian raises his right leg delving a swift kick against his back. “Peter stop!” A voice called out panicked. “You almost hit Lucy!”

Shifting their gazes away from the other, Caspian’s heart sunk watching a young girl held up by her shoulders of another boy. Dark brown hair hanging in front of his eyes. Eyes that were not quite like the girl and her brother’s. Nor his own.

“High King Peter?” Caspian asked incredulously.

“I believe you called.”

Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin jogged towards Peter, Lucy and their friend. When their eyes meet, their friend looked away. As if he noticed something he should not have. Indeed out of place compared to his friend’s. No royal garb. A plain set of school clothing.

“I thought you’d be older.”

“If you’d like, we could return a few years.” Lucy says with a small grin. Still at her brother’s side.

“And what’s your name?” Caspian asked their other companion. The pretty older girl beside him gives a nudge. Smiling, an almost apologetic smile in a way though Caspian had not known what for.

“…Yukiya Kurai.”

“A mouthful, heh. What about Yuki for short?”

Yukiya chuckled. Soft. Good natured. “I usually hate that nickname…but you’re an exception, can’t object to a prince can I?”

“I suppose not.”

Prince Caspian really wasn’t quite whom they were expecting. He was young for one thing, just seventeen years old around Peter and Yukiya’s age. Caspian’s gaze lingered over to Yukiya. “I have heard of the Kings and Queens of Narnia. Yet you I have not. Yukiya is it again?”

Yukiya nodded. Brushing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes. “Yes. I mean I haven’t been here in truth, before…it was sort of by accident, I tagged along.” Reepicheep, the rather small, but fiercesome mouse could be seen perched on top of Yukiya’s shoulder. Talking animatedly to the new human male.

“I’ll make a warrior out of you yet! There’s something in your eyes, I quite find approving of.” Reepicheep says with a nod of his head.

“Warrior?” Edmund began with a laugh. Nudging Yukiya light in the arm. “No offense Reep. But Yukiya failed often in our jousting classes. I always outmatched him.”

“Please Ed. I held my own fairly well if you ask me.” Yukiya said with a roll of his eyes. Ignoring that tinge of hurt he had. Edmund was a former king after all for Aslan’s mane. Of course he’d have more of a higher advantage than he.

And this started with Edmund telling Caspian and some others beside him a whole list of embarrassing scenarios Yukiya got into back home. He laughed it off of course. But even Caspian sensed something wasn’t quite well with the newcomer.

After the long journey they finally arrived at the How. Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy were up in front being the Kings and Queens after all while Yukiya and Caspian remained in the back. Centaurs were standing with their swords raised, welcoming their arrival.

“It may not be good, but it’s defensible.” Caspian exclaimed as the Pevensie’s and Yukiya looked about.

Carvings decorated the How walls. Yukiya had never witnessed anything like them, other than his books of old caves. He could recognize depictions of Peter and his siblings easily. Lucy with a fawn. Susan practicing her arrows. Peter fighting the White Witch.

“What is this place?” Lucy had asked, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

“You really don’t know?” Caspian spoke in a questioning tone.

“Well it’s been what, 1300 years since we were last here.”

A smirk crossed Caspian’s face. Leading to another part of the How. “Are we under ground now?” Yukiya questioned. Trailing his hand along its walls as not to lose balance on the winding stone steps.

“Claustrophobic?” Caspian questioned.

“A little…I guess.” Yukiya admits.

Peter clasped a good natured hand on his shoulder. Knowing how he felt about such places. “Just try not to think about it, alright? Think of what amazing things you’ll discover.” He says ever gentle and calm. Remembering what the poor guy went through during a cave tour they had back home. A field trip to some ancient ruins, that which Yukiya suffered a painful anxiety attack when separated.

Yukiya gave a soft smile. Whispering his thanks. There in the middle, was the cracked, stone table in which Aslan sacrificed himself on for Edmund’s sake.

He didn’t know why but for some reason he had begun to feel…emotional. Sorrow for the pain Aslan must’ve endured from the White Witch. And anger. Anger at the fact she practically mauled and humiliated him according to Lucy.

“He must know what he’s doing.” A voice broke Yukiya’s thoughts as he glanced over to see Lucy, staring up at a carved painting of the Great Lion himself above the stone table. As if he was still there watching over them.

The young Pevensie sibling held onto Yukiya’s hand in her own, feeling tears form in her eyes. Yukiya swallowed a lump in his throat as did Peter, Edmund and Susan.

“I think it’s up to us now…” Peter exclaimed softly, gazing solemnly up at Aslan’s stone carving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't lie...my PeterxOC feels were really kicking in with this chapter. But I have big plans for Caspian/Yukiya at some point ;) You'll laugh. You'll cry *probably cry, because I love my angst* and a pinch of up coming romance. Miraz's name is also tagged for a pretty big reason. Still trying to work that out to make sure it's an alright idea for you guys.


	8. Training Session

“That’s it…You’ve got it! You’ve…Oh maybe not.”

Pants escape a flustered Yukiya’s lips. Watching his tiny mouse of an instructor face palm himself, heaving a great sight. Outside the How, a few Narnian’s snicker at his fail. Oh. If looks could kill.

“Looks like Reep’s got his hands full,” a centaur laughed. “Never seen a student of his. Well, a student of his quite as this.”

 _Baseball practice all over again_ he huffed. Raising his sword once more. “C’mon. One more time, Reepicheep. I can handle it this time.” He declares boldly. Hoping not to stumble around so much. If he were to invade Miraz’s castle with the others, well he had to be ready. He didn’t want to stay behind. Like he always seemed to do when it came to the Pevensie’s.

He has a strong desire of proving himself.

And so their dual continues.

Mindful of the footing, Yukiya told himself. Lest he step on the poor mouse. It really was awkward training with one twice not your size. But at least it helped defuse some tension in the air, after that meeting in Aslan’s How.

“Get him, Yuki! You’re getting it!” Lucy cheers. Clapping her hands once together.

“C’mon you’re so close!” Edmund chimed.

Adrenaline kicked in. Higher than he’s ever felt it before. Reepicheep makes a jab for his ankle, but he managed to block it, pushing him back some. He even knocked the mouse’s tiny sword out of his paws.

“….Bravo! Bra-Vo sir Yuki!” Reepicheep exclaimed. Motioning the human to shake his paw. Grinning a grin only Reepicheep could possess. “Not bad for your first dual I must say. Still a little rusty. But we’ll get you in top form yet.” He states with such determination, for one so small.

Yukiya chuckles sheepishly hearing applause and whistling from his friends. “Heh. Guess I am fairly good with this thing after all.” He proudly points out. Looking at his reflection.

“You may have beaten a mouse. But I am most curious how you will fare, against a human.” Caspian’s voice sounded from the side lines.

“Oh shoot…” he swallowed. Noting the smirk upon the prince’s face.

“My uncle. He is a cruel man. You have to be ready for him. I’d like to test your skill next.” He unsheathed his sword. Peter and his siblings spare weary looks. All thinking the very same as Yukiya. He. Was. Done for.

A silence is all that follows at first. There’s not even a breath of wind, like those hot Indian Summers back home. Caspian made the first move. Sudden and swift as Yukiya should have expected. It was like a dance really. A clumsy, ungraceful dance on Yukiya’s end.

Caspian has him tight in his hold. Feeling the other struggle. Whispering in his ear. “Why do you insist on joining?” He hissed. “You’ll only get yourself hurt!”

“That’s for ME to worry about. I’m sick of having to rely on Peter and his siblings.” Yukiya retorts. He slips from the others grasp, biting down on Caspian’s wrist in which the prince had no choice. “For. Every.” He panted. Metal clashes with metal. “Little…thi-whoa!”

He’s been tripped.

And pinned.

“Did you not hear what I warned you? My uncle…he doesn’t take things lightly. He could capture you, if he realizes how valuable you are to the Kings and Queens of Old.” Caspian announced. His dark brown eyes riddled with such concern.

Yukiya narrowed his own. Kicking at the other’s chest, ignoring odd looks from the others watching, he pins Caspian next. “Didn’t you hear what I said? I’m tired of it. Peter, he’s always protected me from bullies since I moved to England. I’m from another country called Japan. Hiroshima, Japan-a city. We…My kind are yet accepted in certain areas. Now, I want to repay them in some way. I don’t want to just be their ‘useless’, ‘non royalty friend’ or whatever. I want to be somebody who can protect them and others.”

Caspian goes at Yukiya and they clash swords for a minute before Yukiya gets disarmed once again. They continue attacking the other blow for blow.

Sweat dripping from their faces.

He doesn’t understand why he cares so much. Caspian had only just met him this morning. It shouldn’t matter so much as to why Yukiya was safe or not in this battle.

It only ended when Yukiya finally earned the most blows. Settling the tip of his sword in the grass, dropping on one knee panting softly. “I meant what I said,” Yukiya uttered to Caspian whom is a similar position as he. “I’m going. And I will not wait for a total stranger’s approval, if I’m ready, when my heart’s already made the decision.”

They glare at one another for some time.

Caspian stands on his feet. His face up close to Yukiya’s. Enough to see his light brown eyes. “You’re a fool, Yukiya. And you’ve no idea what awaits.”

No more was uttered.

 

 


	9. Ye of Little Faith

The cloth’s removed from Yukiya’s eyes. He’s tall. About six feet. An intimidating height none the less for his liking.

He tries to put on a front. That he is not afraid. But he is. Oh. Is he ever afraid. “Such softness,” the Telmarine leader places a gloved hand upon his right cheek. Yukiya’s smirk matches Miraz’s sneer. Shrugging out of his grip, earning chuckles from his commanders. “Certainly no warrior for the kings and queens…who are you?”

He’s silent. Remembering his mother’s words, should he ever find himself wrongfully arrested. _“Do not fight. If you fight them, you will be beaten. I know it will be a terrifying experience, no matter what. But don’t make it worse.”_

Was it ever hard, to not kick this man right in his teeth or elsewhere he deserved. Clenching his jaw, when Miraz demands again whom he is in a harsher tone, did he finally address himself.

“Yukiya Kurai. Human.”

Whenever he was afraid his English always sounded terrible, thus earning another chuckle from Miraz’s men. His wife, Pruneprisma kept her gaze lowered. Cradling their newborn son close to her bosom.

“Your accent is most intriguing. What language do you speak?”

“Japanese, sir. Okinawan to be precise…we have different ways announcing it.”

Miraz didn’t appear interested at all. Wasn’t that his luck? Captured by the main bad guy, yet he means absolutely nothing to him. _Aslan…would it ever be fantastic if you could, oh I don’t know, get me the heck out of this mess I’m in? At this moment would be swell_ “You are obedient at least. That’s good. Most of my captives fought until they became blue in the face. Here you are, calm as ever…but that will change I assure you.”

Yukiya frowned. It was far from assuring let him tell you. “I highly doubt that, sir.” He muttered.

Miraz’s smile is a serpent’s smile. Nothing except malice and intent to break this new prisoner. “Take him to the dungeons,” he orders to two of his guards. “No food or water.”

**~xxxxx~**

Peter or Caspian would blame themselves for this. Neither could sleep that night, knowing what Yukiya could possibly be going through. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t _fair._

Aslan’s stone carving seems to glow from the fire light. Caspian’s dark eyes all but stare at the Great Lion’s image. So many thoughts swirling about his mind. _Why aren’t you here? When we need you most of all?_ Is what he is thinking. He has heard his professor’s tales before. How Aslan, arrived so swift.

So unexpectedly to aid the kings and queens in their battle against the White Witch.

He can’t help feel the way he does. How could he otherwise?

"Are you so glad of that magic horn now boy? Your Kings and Queens have failed us. Your army is half dead and those that aren't will be soon enough." As if reading his thoughts, Caspian whirled. Hearing the familiar tone of Nikabrik.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian had asked. Voice full of irritation.

"You want your uncle's blood? So do us. You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik purposed.

Caspian wishes he could have noticed that look in his eyes sooner. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten into that mess had he listened, to his gut instinct.

"You tried one ancient power. It failed. But there is a power greater still. One that kept even Aslan at bay for over a hundred years."

The How appeared to have grown cold.

Horribly cold.

He sees a figure emerge. Tall and dark. Cloaked in a thick hood covering his face, he could only see the things fangs. "I am hunger. I am thirst. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me...your enemies!" A werewolf. One of his secret, great fears standing before. Eyes as red as rubies. Teeth filed down to razor sharp points. He didn’t want to imagine; what victims went through.

"What you hate so will we. Nobody hates better than us." From the opposite side a Hag approached them, grinning up at him knowing whom he was. “And we can help get that poor boy back…”

“You…can do that?” His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. Licking suddenly dried lips.

“And more,” the Hag bowed her head. . Let the circle be drawn." She commands.

Nikabrik took hold of Caspian’s wrist. His heart accelerates when blood is drawn and he feels a horrid, fiery pain in his hand. The Hag could be heard circling round and round. Chanting a strange spell while the werewolf held Caspian in place. His eyes wide. Mortified, hearing the crackling of ice forming into a wall of sorts.

There’s a woman inside.

A woman he knows all too well. Or, has at least heard of. Face as white as snow. But her heart pure black.

"Wait this isn't what I wanted." The Prince panicked. Indeed, it was far from what he had in mind. By the time Peter, Edmund, Susan and Lucy arrived it was all so unreal to them just as how he felt of her return. The White Witch was glaring maliciously at them all, more so at Edmund whose face was a ghostly white though he was trying to keep his composure. The cut upon Caspian’s hand dissolves, but pain is still present.

The werewolf was attacking Edmund.

The Hag had been killed effortlessly by Peter and now he rushed over towards Caspian. “Get away from him!”

The Witch moved back, her gaze now focused on Peter almost smirking at the blazing anger in his eyes.

“Peter dear. I’ve missed you.” She cooed. Ice blue eyes trained on her old adversary. “Come now. You can’t rescue your friend alone…” Her hand had stuck itself through the ice.

What was Peter thinking? He wasn’t really thinking of…of falling into her temptation was he? No. Not even Peter was that foolish. He wouldn’t, Lucy panicked inward. “Peter…Peter don’t listen to her.” She called out. Watching as he stretched out his hand in a trance like state. “Yuki wouldn’t want you to do it this way.”

White Witch threw her head back as another sword stabbed her through the stomach. The ice cracked, shattered and then finally burst. Peter and Caspian both covered their heads trying to conceal themselves from the fallen ice.

There Edmund stood panting softly, sheathing his sword.

“I know. You had it sorted.”

Caspian could feel glares in his back. Turning, he found Susan shaking her head. Taking hold of Lucy’s hand and following out of the How with Edmund.

“….Caspian?”

“Yes?”

Peter breathed out a sigh. Averting his eyes from the prince, to Aslan’s carving. It felt as if it were glaring them down in great disapproval now. A heavy feeling within both their chests. An unbearable pain. “Really…What were we about to do just there?”

“I do not know myself,” Caspian muttered. Rubbing a hand down his face. “I…I only. I believed they could help with him. But I see now. That even in our darkest-.”

“We cannot give to temptation.” Peter finished. Nodding slowly in thought. “I think I’m beginning to get it now, what Aslan’s doing…”

Yes.

They both were.

Aslan had a plan in all of this. It was only a matter of when. Not if.

 

 


	10. I'll Come Back

He was dreaming. At least, he assumed it to be a dream. The X-shaped scar across his forehead, given by Lord Miraz, no longer lingers he’s shocked of discovering. His ribs do not ache. Nor does his head. Being kicked several times leaves one a nasty headache let him tell you.

Dew covered grass tickled Yukiya’s feet. Seeming to hover rather than walk. Trees dance and sway as they part way for him, much like Lucy said they used to do. A Dryad floats beside, startling him of course at first. They’re a flurry of pink and white flowers, reminding strong of Japan’s beautiful Cherry Blossom.

There’s a light.

A light so strong at first it almost blinds him.

Shielding his eyes momentarily, for as quick as it came it is gone, Yukiya near falters.

The most beautiful lion he had ever seen lays on his side. Right in the middle of a grand meadow bathed in warm sunlight. His golden mane fluttering in a non-existent breeze.

“Welcome, Yukiya,” the lion speaks with a smile. “Do not be afraid Son of Adam.”

“Y-You’re…Are you-?”

The lion chuckles. It’s a common reaction of course, many hold when they first meet him. Watching the lad take several cautious steps forward. “Yes, I am the one your friends call, Aslan. True ruler of Narnia.”

“I…You ARE real,” he speaks as if he’s great embarrassed. Aslan knows why. There wasn’t a need to remind Yukiya. “All this time I thought I was being ‘punked’. Played for a fool.” Like a curious little boy, his hand moves to touch Aslan’s great mane but takes it back. Believing the lion could find it offensive.

“You may touch my mane, Son of Adam. I do not bite…only dwarves, just don’t tell Trumpkin.”

He smiled. Smiled in a way that’s far too real even for him. Grinning a tad at his joke, ever tender does Yukiya allow his fingers to rub along the mane. Smooth as silk. And his fur like velvet. In dreams, he could never feel anything. He only wanted to see. ‘Proof’ as was his mantra.

“Suppose I won’t be forgiven any-time soon, for that ‘You’re just a fairy-tale’ thing.” Yukiya murmured. His face a lovely shade of shameful red.

Aslan chuckles, deep and rumbling. But he becomes serious soon enough. Technically, in reality, Yukiya is still unconscious within Miraz’s castle. This was the only moment Aslan could communicate. And it must be soon before he wakes.

“Yukiya. I know you have many questions, why you’re here. Am I correct?”

He nodded. Eyes lowered perhaps a tad. “I would like to…Peter and his siblings. Caspian. They all have grand roles. I’m. Well, I fear I’m not much use for you. I can’t even fight properly.”

“But you’re a talent in many other ways. When the dwarf, Trumpkin was kidnapped, it was you whom dived in to save him. Peter and Edmund followed.”

“That was nothing. Anyone could have done that.”

“Yet you took the lead.” Aslan smiled, his lion smile, again. Hoping to give this new Son of Adam confidence somehow. His friends needed him. He helped keep them together, whether or not Yukiya himself believed. “And during the raid on the castle, you knew Peter wouldn’t approve going with Caspian. But you listened what your heart told you.”

“And it got me captured instead.” Yukiya said with a snort. Almost rolling his eyes. “What are you trying to say here?”

“I’m telling you, you’ve a brilliant mind. A quick thinker. And a strong heart.”

A warmth is felt across Yukiya’s face, after he closes his eyes.

Whatever it was Aslan did, he could feel ‘something’ within him. Deep down only now beginning to rise. He could feel in his heart and mind, what he needed to get out of here. Back to his friends.

Back to Caspian…

Shaking his head, Yukiya bowed to Aslan.

“Thank you…I get it now.”

“Then it’s time you and your friends, reunited.”

**~xxxxxxx~**

Air breathed into his lungs. Harsh gasps, followed by several coughs escape chapped and bloodied lips.

His vision’s blurred. No choice to wait until it returns some moments later.

Whatever it was Aslan did to him, Yukiya Kurai felt like a new person.

Hearing footsteps of a guard, he whistled. Loud and clear. Metal shoes clink against cobblestone floors towards his cell. An idea beginning to gradually form. “Well, looks like the little bird is finally-.” The soldier began to insult.

He’s out within seconds.

Yukiya grimaced after he hears the thud. Holding wounded knuckles, blowing on them some. His uninjured hand fumbling for his key. His ticket out of here. “Gotta move fast…almost….” The key worked!

Ever quick he slides out of his clothes. Placing on the soldier’s armor, dressing him in Yukiya’s tattered uniform.

_Peter…Guys, hang on. I’ll find you. I promise_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I failed with Aslan's dialogue .__. But the rest of this, I really enjoyed writing <3 Absolutely love writing dream sequences above most others in truth. This was very inspired by a bit from The Bible, where Jesus brings forth Lazarus from the dead. I don't read it as often unfortunately but I remember certain stories from it. 
> 
> Title inspired by Prince Caspian's end theme (that I still get choked up listening to ;;


	11. Awakening

Trees are but a blur. Lucy’s frantic as she clutches Drestier’s reigns in an iron like grip, Telmarine soldiers on either side of the wood. _It’s impossible! We can’t possibly avoid all of them_ her inner, worrisome thoughts shrieked. Sweat trickled the side of her head. Wishing she had persuaded Susan better, rather than leaving her behind.

Closer a Telmarine rides behind her.

Closer.

Until she hears it. A roar. Powerful. Enough to rattle her eardrums. Drestier reared back, sending the poor girl on her back having loosened her grip due to shock. A lion had leapt at one Telmarine soldier. Her eyes closed tight watching its teeth sink into the man’s throat, an instant kill.

Her heart pounds against her chest, watching the beautiful lion for some moments until realization clicked. “Aslan?” Oh she prayed this had not been a dream. Taking slow, cautious steps. Watching as it slowly smiled. “Aslan! Oh it IS you!” She all but tackled him in a hug. Feeling him rumble with laughter, burying her face against his soft golden mane.

“It’s been far too long, my dear one.”

“I thought I’d never see you again…listen. Can I ask of-?”

“Yukiya is alive Lucy.”

How relieved she is to hear of those words. For so long it felt like, they worried of Yukiya’s safety. Edmund had gone to Miraz declaring Peter’s invitation for a duel and Yukiya’s release, but the cruel king lied through his teeth. Saying to Edmund their friend was no longer of the living. None survived a beating he endured.

She’ll never forget Edmund’s ashen face, returning to Aslan’s How that morning. Or Caspian’s. Caspian’s looked as if he lost everything.

“Miraz told us he was dead,” she murmured. Lowering her gaze. “I’m ashamed to admit I believed him…”

Aslan’s head nuzzled against her hand. A soft purring sound escaping. “A natural reaction. Yet, all the same my dear it’s a matter of faith as well. I’ve been watching you all, since you’ve arrived. You don’t give Yukiya enough credit, nor did he himself.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive us?”

“That’s not up to me, Lucy. But…I’d say it’s time our friends woke up.” He unleashed a powerful roar.

 The trees came to life once more.

 The Dryads floated towards their queen and Aslan.

 Animals of many sizes. Minotaur's prepared for the battle to come.

**~xxxxxxx~**

Peter and Miraz could be seen in the dueling area talking with one another. As they got closer, he saw Peter was walking towards Edmund. Susan was the first off her steed and he heard as Peter asked about Lucy. Caspian dismounted next. His eyes ablaze towards his uncle.

None of them would allow Yukiya’s death to be in vain.

He was their friend.

An important person in their life. Not realizing how much he truly meant, until now.

“Keep smiling.” Edmund whispered to him, gesturing to the crowd of Narnian’s that had gathered at the site. The other male gave a small smile as real as he could muster up, raising his sword high. They cheered loudly for him. He turned away grimacing, holding onto his shoulder.

“I think it’s dislocated. What do you thinking happens back home if you die here?" he asked. Just as he said the last part, Edmund purposely gave his shoulder a rather hard, painful squeeze.

“Don’t think about that, Pete. Think of giving this bastard what he rightfully deserves. Yuki wouldn’t want you asking things like this, before a battle.” Edmund’s lips quivered at the mention, Peter had noticed. But as always he refused a single tear to leak out.

Peter gave him a nod of determination, feeling braver and bolder than before as he marched off to his next battle with Miraz. Miraz managed to disarm Peter who in turn grabbed the older man's shield, twisting underneath it and pinning the arm attached. Peter managed to reel back; going for his sword rolling for it. Stuck on the ground, Peter flips himself up off the ground.

Yukiya’s face kept flashing in his mind. Fueled also by the Narnian’s cheers for their High King, he keeps going.

Miraz goes at Peter and they clash swords for a minute before Peter gets disarmed once again. They continue attacking the other blow for blow. Using the metal on his arm, he blocks Miraz’s attack and somehow manages to grab his sword. Miraz’s downfall is by that of his own blade.

"Now is not the time for chivalry Peter!" Edmund calls. Peter doesn’t pay him any need however, holding the sword out over to Caspian. Once Peter limps on back, Caspian makes his way over to Miraz holding the blade above his head.

"Perhaps I was wrong; maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King after all." Miraz commented, a weak smirk gracing over his face. But Caspian refuses to kill him. He puts his sword back into its sheathen, sneering down at his uncle.

“I’m nothing like you…” he sheathes his blade. Proceeding back to Peter and the others. Walking like a true king.

Unaware of a scene taking place, until he hears Sopespian’s cry. "Treachery! They shoot him! They murdered our King!" Sopespian yells out for all to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter <3 That Peter/Miraz scene was one of my many favorites to write as it is to watch.


	12. Red Stained Fields

Yukiya fought hard. Well, hard as he possibly could manage. He tries to remember Reepicheep's lesson. His feet are flat on the ground. Sword pointed at any Telmarine's face for a strike. One had ran up to him in the midst of battle, shouting 'What the hell?! You're on OUR side!' His answer? A swift kick to his stomach.

He may be horrid with weapons, but thankfully remembers long hours of his grandfather's karate classes as a boy.

Peter's familiar battle cry rang out. Backed fierce by the other Narnian's.

"Whoa! Whoa, Ed, Edmund!" Sharp gasps escaped Yukiya's lips. Realizing behind his closed around the face helmet he's being attacked by Edmund. Dancing out of his way, grimacing when Edmund's sword comes far too close for his liking to his chest.

"That's right Telmarine! I am…YUKI?"

Edmund's mouth fell agape. Watching his dear friend remove that helmet, garbed in Telmarine armor. He was ALIVE. Scarred across his forehead. Lips cracked and bleeding. A limp in his right leg, explaining his extra clumsy behavior in combat. But Yukiya's alive!

Yukiya grinned some. "The one and only. Where's Peter and the others? Caspian?"

"T-They're alright. Lucy ran off to find Aslan…How did you-?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon Your Highness. To battle we go!"

High above the trees marched into the fray. Striking down all Telmarine soldiers and their war machines, with long heavy branches. Shattering the ground. Yukiya slashed at the Telmarines. A warrior in his own right. He sinks to his knees. Looking at trembling fingers, his face pales at the sight of crimson.

Panic set in. The world of Narnia appears to be frozen in slow motion. He can't think. Blood never sat well with him. Most people simply don't care to see of it.

His chest rose and fell. Feeling strong hands hoist him up to keep from falling over. "Yuki. You're alright. You're going to be alright." Caspian's voice soothes in his ear. Keeping pressure on his wound with his free hand.

Caspian stayed with Yukiya, but Peter and Edmund had to help Susan and the others.

They had arrived to the rocky shores to find Lucy and Aslan himself standing there at the end of the bridge. Her small dagger raised and looked very determined standing beside the Great Lion. Aslan let out a mighty roar, at the Telmarine’s trying to cross the river. That only stopped them for a brief moment.

As they continued to cross the river the water level began to sink suddenly and from up river they could see the rush of water that was coming at them. All the men on the bridge and in the water all turned around to head back to shore as fast as they could.

The only one who could be seen was Lord Sospeian. He raced across the bridge as the water slowly began to morph into shape of that of a man. With just one move, the water spirit swallowed everything up in it’s path. Washing away the evil.

Caspian settles Yukiya's motionless body down. His eyes half lidded, Lucy uttered a gasp, reaching for her Cordial.

When he feels the red liquid down his throat, it is not she who hugs him.

But Caspian.


	13. Homecoming

Caspian had been dubbed king of Telmar. Celebrations are joyous at his castle, with fireworks exploding across Narnian skies.

Yukiya crept away from the noise only for a moment. Gathering his thoughts as to all that has occurred, throughout his time here. His arms rest along the balcony, enjoying a faint breeze ruffling his hair in gentle caresses like fingers of a lover. His dark brown eyes close.

_Nobody will believe me at all. Just as I didn't believe Peter and the others. Funny how things seem to throw themselves, back at you isn't it?_

"You'll be leaving in a week. Am I right?"

Exhaling slowly Yukiya turned on his heel. Caspian had opened the balcony doors. Dressed in a white buttoned down shirt and grey trousers. They looked as good on him, as his kingly garb did. "Yes," Yukiya answered. Clearing his throat. "That's what Peter told me…It's so strange. It feels as if I just got here." He mused out loud. Feeling Caspian beside him now.

The king smiled wearily. Gazing up at the Narnian stars. "….Lucy told me, there were some wounds upon you even her cordial could not heal."

"Did she?"

"I feel odd asking but-."

Yukiya hushed him. His fingers tremble some as he lifts up his shirt hem. Rolling it up past his navel. On the side scarred words can be read. **_FILTH_** and below it **_DOG_** He couldn't just see Caspian's outrage. He felt it. "Your uncle…used interesting torture on me," he muttered. "Aslan…if it weren't for him, I'm certain I would have died."

"My only regret is I couldn't save you," Caspian murmured. Ever light does his thumb brush against the scars. He could see it. Yukiya in pain. Yet taking it. Taking everything Miraz did to him. "I accept if forgiveness is not in your category."

What was he talking about? It's not as if Caspian had done this to him. "Cas…I mean, if you don't mind me calling you that…It is far from your fault. Your uncle did this to me. I could never hate you."

He could see guilt in Caspian's eyes. How his heart hurt at that sight. Cupping a hand to Caspian's face, he makes him look his way.

So close they are.

Lips enough to barely brush.

_"Peter, you stepped on my foot!"_

_"I did not. YOU stepped on mine, Ed!"_

Of course.

Peter and Edmund emerge out of their hiding place. From behind a flower pot. Yukiya shook his head. Caspian fought an urge to chuckle. "Guys…Honestly?" He sighs, shooting the king a weary look that reads 'See what I put up with, back home?'.

As Peter and his brother try explaining themselves. The last thing Yukiya remembered that night, had been resting after the evenings events. And a feeling of soft lips against his own, before sleep overtook him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the late update, I hope it was worth it? Caspian and Yukiya still have a ways to go now, but I included a few hints in this chapter ^^ 
> 
> Might include a Christmas one next with the holiday soon approaching <3


	14. A True Friend

Peter watches from afar. Night after night, he could not help notice Yukiya sneaking off into the woods not that many yards away from Hendon House for Boys. He wasn't a stealthy fellow by any means you see.

With the light of the moon being his guide, the eldest Pevensie sibling crept along that path his friend had taken. And seemed so intent on taking. It takes Peter but seconds to realize how these woods remind so much of Narnia. That land where a never ending winter occurred for centuries. Ruled by the cruelest of persons, a White Witch named Jadis whom tricked innocents she to be Narnia's 'true queen'.

They felled her of course. Or, Aslan did. And winter was no more. He, Susan, Edmund and Lucy ruled for years and years while time in this world remained the same.

It takes a second to go back. For him to realize he's no longer the High King. Something that still wounds him and would.

Shaking his head, Peter once more focuses on his task at hand. To find Yukiya, fearing something's wrong.

_"Your certain no one followed you?"_

_"Yes. It's only me."_

_"Stealth isn't exactly your strong suit."_

_That's without a doubt, Yuki's voice. But. Who…?_ His hands on the tree's bark, Peter motions his head just a bit forward to see. Still concealed in shadow. It's darker in this part of the wood.

Sure enough, he does see him. And he's with another male student.

At first, Peter feared for Yukiya. Thinking he's being attacked, the way Tom has him in place against another tree. His lips inching towards his friend's neck. Only…Yukiya's chuckling.

Confusion. Utter confusion.

Peter always prided himself in being The Second Smart One out of his siblings (for Susan one that title. Always.), but this…to see Yukiya in such position. And like it, puzzled him. Men were meant to be with women right? That's what his mother would always say anyhow. And the pastor, should she take them to church Sunday morning.

He licks sudden dried lips. His heart pounding against his chest.

No more could he watch this…whatever it was.

Back in his dorm he paced. And paced. And paced until Edmund finally couldn't stand it for too long. "Pete…whatever is on your mind, can it wait until morning?" He grumbled.

"No, Ed. I'm afraid not. It's about, Yuki." Peter uttered. He was not angry now. Just, well to be frank he's scared. Scared of what others should think if they accidentally discovered Yukiya's secret.

Concerned upon hearing it's about him, Edmund sat up in bed. "What about him?"

"He's….I saw him….with Tom Handerson."

Edmund shot a blank look. His eyes reading 'Like that's no big secret'. "Pete. Most of us know about them."

Blue eyes widen in utter confusion. Making sure he's hearing Edmund right. "I-Sorry?" He uttered.

"You heard me. They sneak out only so, that the Headmaster doesn't find him. I mean yeah, you got some who are jerks about it but for the most we-."

Peter raised one hand up. Hurt evident across his face. "Why wouldn't he tell me, though?"

Edmund shook his head. Was his brother really this daft? He explained as calm as possible. "Because. You're…You, Pete. You're so bloody protective, that Yuki was afraid you'd pummel Tom into the ground. And he wasn't sure what you'd think of him."

"That's ridiculous, Ed I'd-," he sighed when his brother folded his arms across his chest. "Okay yes. I…can see myself doing such act. But still. I'm disappointed he thinks, I'd judge who he is."

It was bad enough for him that he's Japanese, living in a country that doesn't take to them even long before Japan got involved. To have feelings for men on top. He could only imagine Yukiya's inner turmoil about, well, everything.

Ii

Being in Narnia for the second time however, Peter's thoughts changed some.

Things did not work between Yukiya and Tom. He was caught with a girl from the other boarding school, for female's. It had all been a sick ploy. Yuki took it as well he could, despite Peter or Edmund finding him furiously hitting a punching bag at the gym.

He could see how Yuki was with Caspian, prince of Telmar. Nephew to evil Lord Miraz. Their little glances here and there. The way their hands brushed when walking, side by side. How pure Caspian's concern had been, for Yuki's safety after he'd been taken.

As he watches them interact at the new prince's celebration, leant up against the wall.

A smile crosses Peter's face.

He'd be okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update guys. I've been gaining idea after idea, for an Ardyn one shot collection in the Final Fantasy XV fandom so, yeah, heh ^^; Hope you like this little one shot. Wanted to explore kinda, how Peter is about Yuki's orientation and such.


	15. Back To The Beginning

Sunlight peeked high over Narnia that morning. Yukiya waits with Edmund and Lucy for Peter and Susan to return, having been summoned by Aslan. A reason not any of them knew.

The two boys were still suffering a nasty hangover. Dared by Edmund and egged on by Peter, Yukiya chugged down his drinks. Something one should not do if they're a 'newbie'.

"How are we feeling?" Lucy grinned.

"Not so loud, please Lucy…" Yukiya muttered.

Oh. He hoped he did not embarrass himself. More thoughts formed, laying eyes on Caspian standing by that tree with other Narnian's. His face flushed sudden finding an interest in his shoes.

The new king could only grin his way, before his voice carried.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It has been generations since we left Telmar," A bold Telmarine lord spoke up.

"We are not referring to Telmar," Aslan explained, "Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our Kings and Queens."

Aslan glanced meaningfully the Pevensie's way.

"It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

General Glozelle stepped forward, swallowing thick. His dark eyes laced with determination and hope they could start anew. "I'll go. I will accept the offer." Miraz's wife, cradling her newborn son also agreed.

"As will we."

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good."

The Great Lion turned towards the tree. With his eyes closed, he blew on it. Branches twisted and curved creating an opening, for Miraz's former henchmen and his wife to enter. When they had, some cries of shock echoed for the pair had disappeared.

"How do we know he is not leading us to our deaths?!" Someone demanded.

Brave Reepicheep wanted to prove his loyalty, only for Aslan to halt him. With a deep breath, Peter spoke up next. "We'll go."

"We will?" Yukiya gaped. Making sure he hears him right.

"Come on. Our time's up. After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

His gaze turned towards Caspian, who smiles Peter's way. "I promise. I will take care of your Narnia, when you return."

"That's just it," Peter sighed, "We're not coming back."

"Why not?" Lucy asked.

Peter's chest tightened, looking at Yukiya and his siblings. Their reactions just as Aslan said they would be. Crest fallen at that very thought, of never to return here. To this promised land of their childhood. Narnia had been where they discovered themselves. Where Yukiya found his place.

"You three are. Or at least, I think he means you three."

"Have they done something wrong?" Lucy frowned in wonder.

Aslan shook his head. Speaking so soothing to her. "Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own."

"It's alright, Lu," Peter told her, "It's not how I thought it would be, but it's alright. One day, you'll see, too. Come on."

Hugs and farewells were shared. Yukiya sighed, clearing his throat, hands in his trouser pockets. Dark eyes watching as Caspian and Susan interact. She smiles coy. He says something.

And they kiss.

Peter could feel Yukiya stiffen at his side. He does not appear angry towards Susan. Rather, he's hurt. Here he had been forming…something and she took it. Right from Yukiya's grasp. Her cheeks are red by the time she returned. Unable to look her friend in the eye, as she takes his hand and her siblings.

Moving as one through the tree, they're back home. At the station. Exactly as they were dressed in their school uniforms. Time had not passed in the least.

Edmund shook his head. Lips set in a thinned line, as he fumbles through his school bag. "Do you think there's any way we could get back?"

"You heard Aslan, Ed." Yukiya muttered.

"No. I mean, I think I left my new torch back there!"

Collective chuckles are shared. As the train doors closed, Peter couldn't help notice Yukiya's sudden quiet nature. "…Yuki. Are you alright?" He whispered lowly. Susan and Lucy engaged themselves in a conversation. Edmund went straight to his studies.

Yukiya shrugged once. "I'll be alright."

"Look. I'll have a talk with Susan later if, you'd like. I…We know how you feel, about Caspian."

"It doesn't matter, Pete okay? There's…Look just drop it, yeah?"

Peter couldn't stop his frustrated friend from moving to another row. His back turned from the Pevensie's. An expression he's never seen, in his eyes since Tom any-way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Don't hate me? I really wanted to write, that Suspian moment for a bit of realism. And for drama on my end heh. Any-how. 
> 
> Dawn Treader's coming up! While this will still be up of course, I will have an actual story idea for D.T. /Really can't wait to write Eustace again heh/. Until then! <3


	16. Dawn of a New Adventure

Yukiya was not happy. How could he be? Just weeks after he returned from Narnia, the sudden onslaught of a virus struck him. He was bed ridden for at least five days, with Lucy or Edmund delivering his home-work assignments or tests he had missed.

He'd grown different this past year or so. His hair is shorter for one thing. While he didn't mind it, the way it framed his face and to his neck, he felt a cut couldn't hurt.

Not that it mattered truly, but Lucy missed his long style. She thought it cute.

 _Like Caspian's in a way_ He could tell she wanted to say. And he began to question, if that's why he wanted it shorter. Because it reminded him just too much of their, beloved Narnia.

 _I was a warrior in Narnia. A bloody Protector and now look at me…a simple school-boy, all over again. Poetic justice I suppose, making fun of Peter and his siblings_ he thought begrudgingly, just itching to finish school up for the day.

Some of the best days they had though, were sitting in the park and talking about their adventures in Narnia. Lucy seldom brought Caspian up, for worry it could bring sadness for Yukiya.

"Yuki…Do you think, I'm anything like Susan?" She asked quietly one afternoon, in the Scrubb's bedroom.

Eustace was their cousin. A brat of a boy with no manners, very snobbish and unkind. It's a wonder Edmund hasn't pummeled him into the floor yet.

"Susan? Well…why would you ask, Lucy?" He questioned, with a blink.

She played with the ends of her light, rather pretty brown hair. "She's just…so grown up. I feel like I'm missing out, on what everyone else has gained."

Yukiya almost laughed. "That's what your concern is? Lucy, you're the mature one around here. You were a Queen for how many years, not too many girls around here can brag about that. You have an innocence. So pure and loving, even to total strangers. I don't ever want you to compare, yourself again to anyone. Your different from Susan and that's, a very good thing."

"That is true. But. Yuki, I'm not…" she muttered something, he couldn't quite hear.

"Oh, don't tell me this conversation is what I think."

Eustace. The little weasel was spying on them. The small, scrawny blond haired boy stepped into his guest room, narrowing his eyes Yukiya's way. "Are you seriously holding a discussion, about beauty? It's straight out of a novel, if I'd ever read one!"

"Which we can assume you haven't." Yukiya bit out. Glaring right back at him. "If we're bothering you so much, why not just leave? It'll benefit us all."

He only laughed at his response. "Look at this. A lowly Jap, giving ME an order. You know, father says your kind are supposed to be intelligent. Yet here you are…reading fairy-tales."

Yukiya's ears burnt red, when he nodded towards that book of classic fairy-tales. "I'm warning you, Scrubb. Say one more word…and I'll have you out, before you can squeal to your uncle."

"Ha. I'd like to see you-."

Eustace scurried away like a rat, when Yukiya made a grab for his arm. Snickering softly despite Lucy nudging him harshly. "Insane, they're all mad I say!" He can be heard shrieking.

**~*******~**

_Late, late. I'm so late!_ His mind raced, feeling like the White Rabbit from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. Two books were tucked underneath his right arm. Both close to becoming overdue.

He ignored odd looks from passerby's. It didn't matter to him anymore, that he was one of few Japanese citizens in this city. Not like it used to. Since his first Narnia adventure, he noticed a change. And a good one at that.

Pushing open the library's glass doors, he stumbled in. Panting softly while placing them, atop the counter. "I've…made it….just in time." He breathed out.

"Guess again."

The snooty man upfront pointed, with his index finger at a clock above them. Yukiya's jaw slacked, taking note of this. "What? But it's…eleven am. That's when they're due!"

"So sorry, they were actually due at TEN am. Ten precisely. Looks like, you owe…." The Librarian at the front desk typed away on a calculator. Ignoring and half taking pride, in Yukiya's obvious flushed face. "Ah. 0.75."

His right eye twitched. Sure that the man, was misguiding him. Begrudgingly, he shuffled in his pocket taking out the proper currency. "Here. Have a nice day." He grumbled. "Surprised Eustace, doesn't work here…"

He still proceeded to look around the library. Wishing for another adventurous read.

"Read that one…already looked at that….ah. Here we are."

It was a book. With red for the cover and gold lining. On the front is the head, of a beautiful lion.

Aslan is the first that comes to thought. Not wishing to zone out here he checks the book out, ignores that snooty man up front conversing with his giggling coworkers and turns immediately to the first chapter.

_"The place Alexander had been was cold. Cold and dark. That much he could place. His head turned to one side, then the other. Sensing something just wasn't right…as if, a great evil were here waiting for him…."_

Evil.

He knows evil, alright. Though others could not see, Yukiya absent mindedly touches the scar on his right side. Where that horrible Miraz dug a knife. Carving out words that only Yukiya could see.

He shudders to think, that had Aslan not appeared when he had. He would not be here.

_"He stood in front of a statue. With a sword glowing bright as ever. Beside the small pillar, was a shield that seemed to fit just right…and opposite of the sword, a staff. Red and gold, reminding him strongly of an ancient wizard his father spoke to him about."_

Yukiya's eyes shift as he walks. Smiling to see, the old artwork on the next page.

When one of the words moved. Yes. Actually moved. His eyes widened, near dropping the book out of surprise from his shaken hands. "That's…not normal." He whispered.

He turned another page. It was definitely more life-like. With a ship sailing on a great sea, of cool ocean water.

He had to check first that his eyes were not blurry. They weren't.

Soon, they were spinning into a circle! Around the ship. Yukiya gasped, his eyes lighting up realizing what this meant. A lion's roar sounded from the page. There's a bright light that no one around him noticed. It's as if time itself has frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is back! I've decided rather than make it separate, to combine it with this current one after all. Sorry for the wait, my fellow Narnian's <3 I hope you look forward for more Caspian/Yukiya.


	17. The Dawn Treader

He awakes to a gentle rocking motion. And his head's hurting like mad. The motion does not stop even when he sits up, to brace against a wall nearby. His stomach violently churned and bile threatened.

"Hello?" He finally called out. "Is…Is anyone here?"

Someone made their way down a flight of steps. Subconsciously, he reached for a weapon of some kind. Settling with no choice on a torch. A torch that looked oddly familiar. His heart beats with nervous anticipation. Swallowing thick.

He raised his 'weapon' higher. Backed up against the wall.

Until his mouth opened out of shock.

He's older now for one thing. At least twenty while Yukiya was eighteen. He still held those gentle hazel eyes. Soft hair framing his face. He didn't know what to say or how he should feel, until the king had spoken. "You've grown taller, since I last saw you."

"Caspian-!"

It can't be helped. Caspian let out a laugh, when Yukiya hugs him. There's not even a thought given. "Oh, for so long I've wished for this day! I mean…Not just me, but Edmund and Lucy as well."

The grin on Caspian's handsome face does not go unnoticed. Nor the faint blush, upon Yukiya's. "Wonderful to see you as well, my dear friend," his hand enclosed gently around the protector's. "It's been far too long…."

"What did you call for, though? Speaking of those two…I'm not seeing either." Yukiya looked over and around Caspian, with a frown of thought.

"Call? I didn't this time, Yukiya…far as Edmund and Lucy go, I'm sure they'll be here soon. Aslan did say, all three of you are to return." Caspian assured, masking his own worries for the king and queen. But thrilled their and his protector were back with him.

"I hope so…according to Lucy, they came together. Aslan does have his ways; I suppose bringing us here." Aslan. He could now say his name, without someone like Eustace Scrubb or that snobby librarian scoffing. A smile paints across his face. Hoping to see that lovely lion again soon. "Now…where am I, if I may?"

"The Dawn Treader. It's a ship, my father's had for years. Shall we go up on deck? I know a certain mouse, will be thrilled to see you're back." Caspian's eyes could not contain that glint, when Yukiya's own shine.

"Reepicheep! Then we must go…ah. Oh no…" he groaned softly, cursing as the rocking started again.

Caspian had almost rushed to aid him, until he realized motion sickness was taking place. A small laugh escaped. Clapping a hand on Yukiya's shoulder. "Come on, one of my men makes a fine enough brew. Keeps you from vomiting."

"I'm glad you find my pain amusing." Yukiya muttered. Lips twitching, into a grin as he followed after Caspian.

Up on deck it's bustling with activity. Every man is at work or lounging on a short break. On one side of the ship, a tall man with a bald head can be seen hollering out orders loud and clear while doing his own tasks.

"That's Drinian. He's sort of, my right hand if you will, when you had left with the Kings and Queens. Bit uptight at times, but he can be a bit of a softy."

Yukiya snickered when the last part's whispered. "Hey, like Susan."

At the mere mention of her, he quickly regrets bringing her up. His eyes shift about. Away from Caspian, as the king heaved a sigh.

He couldn't avoid it forever, rather, Caspian couldn't. "If you're still mad about Susan and I, I understand. I will say and this is honest to Aslan Himself, truth, it was sudden. Unpredictable of a leaving thing."

"Caspian, I'm not mad. It stung more or less…but, I'm over it. Really. I've been doing great back home, England that is."

"Well, you're something right now." Caspian retorted.

"No, I'm not. Look, can we just let it go? What happened, happened."

One of the crew men shouts something. Yukiya and Caspian drop their conversation (for now) and make a bee line over to the railing, of the ship. Caspian took hold of a telescope, as Drinian approached. "Hang on…is that-?"

Drinian nodded. A small grin of his own formed. "Aye, Your Majesty..it seems your protector, is not the only one on our ship."

Yukiya's heart soared. They were here after all. He cupped his hands around his mouth, hollering into the sea. "HEY. Guys, it's alright! Oh…great, they can't hear me."

Caspian at once took off his boots, grinning his way. "Hope you know how to swim."

"Please. I can out-swim you any day…Cas."

Before Drinian could correct, Yukiya slipped off his shoes and dived arms forward into the sea. It's cold upon first impact as to be expected. Shudders escape as he plows through the water. Hoping to grab on, onto one of them before they swam too far from The Dawn Treader.

Edmund struggled at first. She even kicked him in one, of his shins. "Edmund-!"

Whipping his head around, his face brightened at once. "Yuki! Hey, you got here before us!" He exclaimed.

"Guess Aslan jumped the gun."

“Hey guys: Guys it’s alright! It’s only Caspian!” Lucy exclaimed next.

Another man had grabbed Eustace as well, and was grinning at the poor attempt of Eustace to get away.

"Let me go! I don't want to go! I want to go back to England!" Caspian laughed at the scene as he helped Lucy climb aboard first. Yukiya did the same, with Edmund. Once they arrived, they were offered towels to dry themselves off.

“Now how in the world did you four get here?” He asked.

"You didn't call us?" Lucy asked.

"Like I told Yukiya, no. I don't know why you three are back in Narnia, but I'm certainly glad that you are."

Eustace’s complaining caught his attention before Caspian could speak, earning an amused smile on everyone’s face.

"What are you to do with me? Don't you dare try anything! Kidnapper!" Caspian’s smile widened.

"Kidnapping was it? I thought we saved you from drowning."

“Saved me? You forced me upon this forsaken ship! I will not stand for this! Take me home! Or I'll contact the-"

“British Council.” Edmund muttered making Lucy laugh. The British Council wouldn’t help Eustace here that was for certain. He turned to Rynelf, a member of the crew.

"Look after him, won't you?" Caspian whispered to him, eyeing the hysterical boy. Rynelf nodded, smiling at the young King.

**~******~**

Here they were. Back in Narnia once again. After he showed Edmund and Lucy where they would be staying, Caspian led Yukiya to his cabin. He could see paintings of Peter, Susan and all five of them during the Golden Age. All of their old items could be seen as well. Susan’s bow and arrow, Lucy’s dagger and Cordial, Edmund’s flashlight and even Yukiya's sword, gifted by Aslan himself, that he used at the castle battle.

“In time you’ll see him again. Aslan can’t bear to stay away from either you or Lucy for too long. You two have a special connection with him.” Caspian had told him, trying to brighten his mood which he had done so. "Are you ready, for a new attire?"

"Suppose these school-boy clothes won't cut it, huh?" Yukiya chuckled. Thanking Caspian, for a new outfit.

He felt more like a 'pirate' now. Wearing a long sleeved white shirt. Maroon colored sash wrapped around the waist line in place, of a belt. Black pants that fit him nicely. When Caspian returned into the room, he almost appeared in a frozen state.

_Oh Aslan….what is he doing, to me?_

"Hey…I like it. What do you think?" He gave a mock twirl, resulting in Caspian to snap out of it.

"Amazing. As always." He grinned.

Perhaps too amazing.

 


	18. Slave Traders

“Since you had left, the giants of the North surrendered unconditionally,” Caspian exclaimed tapping his index finger on the northern part of the map. “And we defeated the Calmorene army driving them back. Narnia has been at peace for years.”

“Peace?” Edmund asked.

“Yes.”

“You haven’t fallen for another person while on your journeys have you?” Lucy asked in a teasing tone earning a small grin from Caspian. “Hope you haven’t forgotten about Susan, now."

Caspian merely smiled. Shaking his head. "I'm afraid your sister, is unable to be forgotten my queen." His gaze shifts towards Yukiya, without him knowing.

“So what’s this voyage all about, Caspian?” Edmund asked.

"If it's so peaceful, why ARE we here?" Yukiya chimed.

"Well while my Uncle Miraz was in power, he sent away seven of my father's closest friends and supporters. I suppose he assumed that they were a threat to his throne. He sent them to explore the Eastern Seas, but they never returned. Their names were the Lord Revilian, the Lord Bern, the Lord Argoz, the Lord Mavramorn, the Lord Octesian, the Lord Restimar, and the Lord Rhoop. Long ago, I swore to myself that if I would ever be named King, that I would make it my goal to find these Lords and know what has happened to them. I will bring back any with me that I find alive."

“That’s awful.” Lucy said softly. “Those poor men…”

“And what about the Lone Islands?” Edmund asked, nodding towards the map on the table. “What lies there?”

“Uncharted islands,” Drinian had said. He looked at each one of them as he spoke. “Tales of sea serpants and other myths…a dangerous place to venture.”

Yukiya swallowed. Serpents. In Japanese mythology, some held stories of such creature. "Something the matter Yuki?" Lucy asked with thought. Sensing his troubled aura.

"No…I mean. In my culture, we've heaps of serpent tales. They aren't cute nor friendly, like TV shows or novels tend to make them. Hideous beasts that can devour a man whole…or woman."

Even Edmund's eyes widen a bit. Before giving a weak laugh. "Yeah. But, those are just stories aren't they? I mean, it's not like we're going to actually see one."

Both Drinian and Yukiya remain in silence.

**~*******~**

They all helped out around the deck, whenever they could though it's not needed. Lucy made it her goal to sew every one of Caspian's follower's clothing. Edmund and Yukiya helped row or take watch up in the crow's nest. Even as royals, he admired the fact they still acted with some normalcy.

Eustace on the other hand, proved weary. He complained left and right at every chance he got. "Eustace, please. I know you want to go home. Believe when I say I held your exact emotions, when I first came to-."

"Oh bugger off. I don't need advice from a Jap." Eustace sneered. Pushing past Yukiya.

Reepicheep whom had found a perch on Yukiya's shoulder, shook his head. "What an uncouth and unruly lad. Not even you were that bad."

"He'll come around, Reep." Yukiya sighed, rubbing his neck. "Come. We've got chores to finish."

Caspian could sense it bothered him. That slur Eustace had tossed his way. It reminds strongly, of when he was in that circle of Narnian's some years ago. Had it not been for Glennstorm or Trufflehunter, he's certain they truly, would not listen to a Telmarine.

“Land ho!”

Someone called from the crow's nest. Edmund looked through a telescope and could see, it's The Lone Islands.

The three males came to a conclusion that it’d be better to send a few of the crewmen to Felimath to look for food and other supplies while Caspian, Yukiya, Edmund and Lucy looked around for any of the lords.

Drinian looked at Lucy with that of skeptism. Seeing as she's the only young woman on board. "Oh, don't worry about Lucy. She can hold her own." Edmund said with a grin of respect.

“Couldn’t this have waited until morning?” Eustace complained making them sigh softly trying not to snap at him this time but Reepicheep spoke up instead.

“There is no honor in turning away from adventure lad!” The warrior mouse exclaimed, climbing up the steps keeping at a good pace with the others with Caspian and Yukiya up front.

"Wait," Lucy shushes them. She glances around. They follow her gaze. It's quiet as a graveyard. Caspian could feel Yukiya grow stiff, beside him. Muscles coiled at the ready. "Where is everyone?"

“Reepicheep,” Caspian’s voice sounded snapping Yukiya, out of his thoughts. “Stay here with Drinian’s men and secure the place. If we don’t come back by dawn, send a search party.”

“Yes your majesty.”

The mouse goes on back to Drinian. . They proceeded to walk through what looked like an old cathedral catching their attention. “Yeah. Looks like nobody’s in.” Eustace called out, after peering through a window. But it's not noted, he was covering for a poor family huddled inside.

Edmund rolled his eyes. “Do you want to stand by and guard-something?”

“Oh yes-! Yes very logical er good idea cousin."

"…I think he's lost it." Yukiya muttered. Ignoring Lucy's nudge.

They become serious again. With Eustace guarding the front entrance, they move in silence. Through the old, dark ruins. Yukiya unsheathed his sword. Remembering all that Reepicheep, taught. Dust and dirt cover every inch, of something. Except one thing.

A single book in the center, untouched by spider webs and grime. Edmund approached first, with a puzzled expression."

“I don’t understand,” he spoke aloud looking over at the others. “This is a slave traders thing is it not?”

“Yes it is…” Caspian breathed out. He wasn’t liking this. Not liking this at all. Then at the next moment, rough looking men dressed in pirate attire jumped from the beams above them all. Yukiya leg sweeped one that came at him, using his sword left handed wasn't easy, but he delved a few good parry attacks. Lucy called for a close knit circle to be formed.

When a shrill scream caught their attention.

Eustace being held against another man with a sword at his throat.

"Unless you want to hear the squirt squeal like a girl again, I'd say you drop your weapons."

"Eustace!" Edmund hissed and the next thing they knew, they were seized.

Yukiya struggled violently against his captor. Only ceasing when a knife's pointed at his throat, stretched out. "Now, now. Wouldn't want your pretty neck cut open." The man sneered. "Be a real shame."

“Those three-.” Another man gestured over to Yukiya, Lucy and Eustace. “Take them to the markets. And those two-.” He nodded to Caspian and Edmund. “Take to the dungeons.”

Caspian shouted, trying to get out from the grasp. "You idiots, I am your king!"

"You are going to pay for that!" Edmund snapped.

"Actually, someone else is going to pay. For all of you."

 


	19. The Rescue

His head's splitting. For a moment, Yukiya thought it was just like back in Miraz's castle. He could not see anything but darkness and feel only cold around him. His lips were cut open after one guard was far too rough with him. His knees ached after tossed, crudely against cobblestone floors.

The sniffling from Lucy caught his attention, she's in another corner. Eustace looked as if he wants to comfort her, but is too afraid himself. “Lu…are you alright?” He managed to choke out in a whisper. “And Eustace: You still here?”

“I’m here Yukiya.” The girl whispered as did Eustace.

"A-As am I…."

He breathed out in relief, nodding once. "Good. Now, Lucy, is there any part of you that's hurting? Or Eustace? How are your-?"

"We're fine," Lucy spoke up. Drying her eyes. Eustace nodded his head in a shaky manner. “The question is are YOU yourself alright?”

"Never better….really," he sighed. Sitting beside her, up against the wall. "Hope Cas and Edmund are alright."

They jumped when their door creaked open and in walks a man, with a horrible smile across his face. “Time to be sold.”

This was it. One by one they're led out. Yukiya's heart beats against his chest, as he finds himself on a stage.

"I'll take him off your hands."

A man proclaimed, stepping forward. _Hang on…that voice!_ "I'll take them ALL, off your hands!" Reepicheep revealed himself after thrusting his cloak, off of Drinian's head. Soon, other members of Caspian's crew followed.

Yukiya fought just as he had before. It's hard to do so in chains mind you, with Caspian's aid they were cut off and he's free to draw out his sword. "Thanks, looks like I owe you another one." He grinned.

Caspian returned it. "You can thank me, once we're on board…"

The villagers rose up against their oppressors. Having gained courage from the King of Narnia and his men.

"My lord!"

A man shouted from the crowd and approached them. It was the same man, which had been chasing the carriage not long ago.

"My wife was taken just this morning! Please take me with you! I've been on ships before, I'm a fine sailor!"

Caspian smiled and patted the man's shoulder. "Of course, you must."

They were almost boarding in the small boat, when Lord Berne came up to them with something in his hand. It was a sword, but a very old one-it was all covered in dried dirt and stalactite.

"My lord, this sword was given to me by the great Aslan."

Edmund looked at it, curiously. "This isn't a Narnian sword."

"It's from the Golden age. There are six more."

Caspian took the sword. "Thank you, Lord Bernes. And we will find, your lost citizens." He then turned around to Edmund, grinning as he tossed the sword over to the shocked teenager. “Hey Edmund! Take it.”

Yukiya smiled wide as Edmund caught it, folding his arms over his chest. "Well, look who got his sword back."

**~******~**

Edmund explained everything, once they were all aboard. About seeing villagers sacrificed, to a bizarre phenomenon called a Green Mist. Now it's East they're heading. The sun is just beginning to set over the horizon. Casting Narnian skies in an array of orange and pink hues.

Yukiya's arms rest along the railing, smiling as he sees a transparent mermaid frolicking in the ocean below.

When he heard soft sounds of laughter. Curious, he could see it's from the crow's nest. His eyebrows are raised. Head tilted to one side. "…Eustace? And the cabin boy?" He uttered in but a whisper. Not wishing for them, himself to be caught. But it was. Eustace's hands are against the sides. The other boy, an average in looks blond seems to be saying 'See. Not so bad up here. Great view, of the stars'.

Odd.

He never took Eustace, to…well, swing that way. His lips curve in a devious grin.

"Yukiya…"

Drat. He cursed softly, hearing Caspian's warning tone behind. Turning his head, he gave Caspian a cheeky smile. "Hi. I was…getting my things in order. Yeah…"

"Uh-huh. More like, trying to get back at Eustace by proclaiming to Edmund he's got a crush." Caspian 'tskd'. Emerging from the shadows.

"…Sometimes. I hate you."

"But you still love me. …I mean like. Like me." Caspian quickly stated. Clearing his throat.

It's awkward again. Yukiya turned on his heel to leave. When his wrist is grabbed gently, by Caspian.

Before he could open his lips, Caspian's are over his. Right beneath the crow's nest. It's nothing dirty. It isn't raw, just a mutual understanding.  Yukiya's eyes closed. Finding himself drawn in. Cupping Caspian's left face, in his hand.

He knows Susan will hate him for this. Maybe not hate, but a dislike. Girls can be funny you know, about these situations. And yet.

And yet, he didn't care.

The caresses.

The sensation it gave.

**~******~**

But she knew.

There's a pinch in her heart, as she eats lunch with her friends back in England. Susan Pevensie could feel it clear as day. "Susan? Are you well?" A pretty red head, named Annalise asked softly, from across her table.

"Yes. You don't look well." Georgie stated. "Rather pale."

 _I…I don't know how to feel…how strange. As if, I've just lost something_ Susan's pretty blue eyes and lips, full with red lipstick look up. A small smile curves upwards, shaking her head. "I'm fine. A little tired, I suppose…let's finish shall we?"

Something in the back of her thoughts nags.

A gentle kind. Not the one you would receive from your parents or teacher, for not paying attention. She seems to hear, a soothing voice from somewhere.

_"You have forgotten, Susan…but your friend has not."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they kissed! Really this time. My heart melted writing that scene out, yet, it also broke a little because of Susan's fate. I'm not sure if I'll include The Last Battle or not. But if anything it will be an epilogue rather than an actual chaptered story. Until next scene <3


	20. Coriakin Island

They were now sailing further to the east. A direction that those of the lords who remained, had gone. Up ahead an island was spotted. Lush and green with life.

"It looks uninhabited," Caspian remarks, putting down his telescope. "But if the lords followed the mist east, they would have stopped here."

"You're sure about this? What if it's a trap?" Yukiya said with thought.

"I agree with the boy, Your Majesty. We should study it first." Drinian said, on Caspian's right side.

"Or it could hold some answers," Edmund replied. "Caspian?"

"We'll spend the night on shore," Caspian said putting away his telescope. "And scour the island in the morning."

**~******~**

The fire flickered in the night, as Yukiya sat beside it. It's warmth proved to be more than comforting, rubbing his arms from a slight chill that followed. Caspian was studying him. Unsure as to why he was unable, to sleep. Careful as not to startle, he crept over beside Yukiya.

"Are you well, Yukiya?" At the sound of his voice, Yukiya turned his head. He gave the king a small smile. Nodding his head.

"I'm quite fine. Thinking, mostly. Hoping we can find the other six lords, at least alive."

Caspian doesn't seem convinced that's what's bothering him. Tentatively he wraps an arm around Yukiya's shoulders. He could feel him stiffen at first, before gradually he relaxed. Resting his head, against his chest underneath his chin.

"I've a feeling that's not, what's troubling you."

Yukiya said something under his breath, in Japanese. Before looking up at him. "Something dark is out there. Can't you feel it? I'm not afraid of this thing, just, it concerns me greatly…for all of us."

Caspian sensed it as well. He knew, what was out there. Exhaling slowly, he lowered his face brushing his lips against Yukiya's. Before he deepens it. Yukiya doesn't shy away this time. He welcomes it. Caspian feels him shudder, as his lips travel down to his throat. Almost on top of him, at this point.

"Cas…Caspian, wait…" Yukiya panted softly. Shaking his head. "Not here. The others…"

He let out a sigh of disapproval, despite knowing Yukiya's right. Shifting, he moves to his side. "I can stay here if you'd rather not be alone."

"That would be appreciated."

Caspian smiled in return, arms wrapping around Yukiya's waist he laid his head against his shoulder. They whisper good night and drifted off to sleep.

**~******~**

Something's wrong when dawn approached. He didn't wish to move away, but Caspian lifted his head up. His eyes searching until they land upon where Lucy had slept. She was not there.

"Lucy?" He panicked, shaking Yukiya. "Yukiya…"

He groaned at first. Ready to scold Caspian until he looked over. The color drained from his face at once, as they woke Edmund up next from his slumber. "Where's Lucy?" Edmund inquired.

"Lucy!" Yukiya shouted.

Leaving Eustace behind, they gathered up their weapons. A lush field of green greets them, but no sign of Lucy remained. Every one of them felt it. That fear something terrible had become of her.

"Caspian, it's Lucy's dagger." Edmund declared, picking it up.

Spears were sudden launched at them. Yukiya raised his left arm, motioning them all to duck when something kicked him hard in his stomach. A gasp of surprise left his lips, as every one else became assaulted by an invisible force. "Hey, knock it off!" Edmund growled out. "Yuki, you alright?"

"Fine, just peachy." He grumbled.

"Stop right there, or perish!"

A voice called out. "What sort of creatures are you?" Caspian demanded from his position.

"Big ones," a scratchy voice said. "With the head of a tiger and the body of, umm..."

"A different tiger!"

"My teeth are razor sharp! Like fangs!"

"Yeah, enough to snap your body in half!"

To their amusement and wonder, the horrible creatures were revealed to be pot-bellied small men with enormous feet. Standing on top of another's shoulders, as if to make themselves 'fierce'. "What are you to do? Squash us with your fat bellies?" Yukiya snickered.

Edmund at once demanded to know, where Lucy was. "What have you done with my sister, you little pipsqueak?"

"Now calm down." One squeaked out.

"Where is she?" Edmund demanded.

"You'd better tell him!" cried another of the creatures.

"In the mansion," the leader replied.

"What mansion?"

Yukiya looked over Edmund's shoulder. His eyes widened, when a mansion suddenly shimmered to life. Invisible to the naked eye at first. "…That mansion." He stated.

"Leavin' me behind I see," Eustace grumbled as he emerged through a set of bushes.

"Look, the pigs come back!" One of the tiny men declared.

Eustace narrowed his eyes. Like everyone else they turned to see Lucy emerge from the mansion, with an old man. She didn't seem frightened one bit. "Lucy," Yukiya and Edmund exclaimed of relief. Jogging for her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Caspian, Edmund and Yuki: This is Coriakin. And we're on his island." She explained.

**~xxxxxx~**

Coriakin invites Caspian, Edmund, Yukiya, Lucy and Eustace into his mansion. It was perhaps, the most gorgeous library Yukiya had ever witnessed. Books upon books cover the shelves. Spells, potions etc.

“What did you mean when you made them invisible?” Lucy asked.

"It seems the easiest way to protect them from the evil."

“You mean the mist?” Edmund asked, thinking that was the only thing they had to be concerned about.

"I mean what lies behind the mist.” He explained.

In the center of his room rested a long table. Even Eustace couldn't resist marveling at the map, that recreates The Pevensie's and their battle against The White Witch.

“That really is quite beautiful!” Eustace spoke in awe but cleared his throat seeing Edmund, Yukia and Lucy grin at him. “I mean for a make believe map in a make believe world!”

"There is the source of your troubles" Coriakin pointed to an island in the very far away east. "Dark Island, the place where evil lurks. It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true."

"Darkest dreams…" Yukiya swallowed, gazing at Caspian.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness, to steal the light from this world." "You must break its spell."- He turned and pointed to Edmund's sword. "That sword you carry, there are six others."

Edmund looked at him "Have you seen them?"

 

"Yes."

Caspian lifted his eyes from the map "The six lords? They passed through here…Where were they headed?"

"Where I sent them." Coriakin stood on the map "To break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table. Only then can the true magical power be released. But beware…" Coriakin looked at them all – "You are all about to be tested."

"A test? Of what?"

Coriakin turned to explain it. His eyes narrowed particularly at Lucy and Yukiya, as he spoke in a grave tone."Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you. Be strong…but first, you all must be weary. Rest here for the night."

**~******~**

Tales of war from Narnia sounded from one end of the table, to the other. Coriakin sat at the head, listening with interest. Every so often, Yukiya would feel Caspian's hand brush against his leg underneath.

He almost rolled his eyes, noticing that coy smile on their king's face. "Young man, your language is most interesting. What did you call it, again?" Coriakin asked.

"Japanese, sir. I'm happy to hear of your interest…unlike some, that I know. When I first met them."

Edmund and Lucy gave him a warning look. "Come on Yuki, give us a break with that won't you?" Edmund groaned out. "I was only a boy."

"A boy with horrible manners."

Snickers were left and right, over poor Edmund's 'roasting' taking place. But he took it with good humor. And perhaps gave a little back. "Have you found yourself a partner, Your Highness?" Coriakin asked again.

Caspian, whose eyes locked onto a plate of boiled chicken then looked back at Coriakin. There's a moment of pause. But all could see, a glint in his eyes. "No…Not in Narnia."

Red dusts across Yukiya's face. He smiled very light, as Caspian's hand is placed upon his. It looked as if, he was glowing. Eustace let out an annoyed groan, only to yelp when Reepicheep tapped the side of his head, with his sword.


	21. Temptations

Their next island wasn't anything like Coriakin's home. It's dry and barren to the bone, with no source of life.

Yukiya wiped his forehead with a cloth, practically dripping with exhaust and fatigue. His boots hissed along the ground, kicking up dirt and dust. He hadn't been looking where he walked. Had Edmund not pulled him back, he's sure to have fallen down a long hole.

"…That was too close." He breathed out. "Thanks, Ed."

"Of course. Looks like, we're not the only ones here." They could see a rope hanging on the side.

"It's one of the Lords!" Caspian exclaimed. Picking up a small stone, he tossed it to see how far it traveled. Yukiya grimaces when it does not, reach the bottom yet. "What do you think, could be down here?" Caspian muttered.

"Let's find out." Edmund began to make their decent first. Then Yukiya, who helped Lucy down. And Caspian after.

It's dark as to be expected, with only specs of light through its crevices. Yukiya took notice of a couple golden statues, by a pond. His eyes narrowed. Kneeling beside the water. Something told him to be-careful, as not to lean over too far.

Edmund picked up a long stick. He lowered it into the water, watching as it turned gold upon instant contact. Startled when it almost reached his hand, he tossed it back in.

Lucy's eyes traveled to a gold statue of a man, frowning in thought. "He must have fallen in." Yukiya noted.

"Poor man," Lucy stated.

"You mean poor Lord. He must've fallen in, there's his sword."

Using his sword, Edmund manages to retrieve the ancient one from the water of gold. Ever slowly, he has Caspian take it at the end of its hilt. Something swirled in the water, causing Yukiya's eyes to widen.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold," Lucy said.

"Both the swords are magical." Caspian muttered.

Lucy's eyes are laced with sympathy, as she trains on the poor individual. She deduced he could not have seen this coming. "Maybe. Or maybe he was onto something." Edmund said. Yukiya watches with apprehension, while Edmund took a lone seashell and quickly dips it into that water.

More of The Green Mist swirled about. He swallowed thick. "Ed…should you be messing, around here?" Yukiya asked.

But Edmund was entranced. Seeming to be drunk, with that wondrous thought of becoming a wealthy young man. "Whoever has access to this pool could be the most powerful person in the world."

Caspian and Yukiya shared worried glances.

"Lucy, we'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

She's shocked of course. Taking a step away from her brother. "You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund," Caspian stated.

"Says who?"

"I do."

Yukiya didn't like Caspian's sudden deadly tone. Edmund's eyes darken, setting the seashell of gold onto the ground. "I'm not your subject."

Coriakin's warning came to mind. Yukiya and Lucy looked at one another, fear crept up over her face. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you? To challenge me. You doubt my leadership." Caspian bit out, stepping closer towards Edmund.

"You doubt yourself," he spat.

"You're a child,"

"And you're a spineless sap."

Yukiya tried to step forward, hold Edmund back fearing one of them could fall in. Unaware that he's close towards the edge himself. "Hey. Come on now, let's…." Edmund pushed him aside. Had it not been for Lucy's quick reflex, he would have fallen in. Her eyes were ablaze, as they actually began to duel against each-other.

"No! Stop it. Both of you." She looked distraught. "Look at yourselves. Can't you see what's happening? This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about. Let's just get out of here."

Lucy marched off, Yukiya's eyes shift disapproving from Caspian and Edmund, before following close behind her.


	22. Dragon Slayer

Everyone was on edge by the time, they approached Dark Island. The place where you worst of nightmares came true. A place of unholy power. The likes yet to be seen.

Beautiful Liliandil is, Caspian still felt for Yukiya. He watched as he placed his armor over his chest and shoulders. He was the one he loved. Yukiya joined him on deck, grinning. A grin Caspian couldn't quite tell, to be sincere or of worry.

"Ready, 'Your Majesty'."

Caspian placed his hands on his love's shoulders. Staring firm, yet, with fierce love into his eyes. "Please…don't do anything reckless."

"Same to you, my koibito…" his Japanese came out. A bit embarrassed at first.

Caspian gave a grin, kissing one corner of Yukiya's mouth, before leaving to address their crew. "No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader."

Caspian made sure to look especially at young Gael who was clutching Rhince’s side and Lucy as well. "Together we have travelled far. Together we have faced adversity. Together, we can do it again."

Peter. Susan. Trufflehunter. Trumpkin. All their friends, this was for them.

"Think of Aslan," he told the now upturned faces, "Think of Narnia."

"For Narnia!" One voice cried out. And then another.

His heart swelled from the roars. Anticipation coursing every bone of his body. Eustace even floated high above the ship, listening to Reepicheep's words of strong encouragement.

However, as they continued through the fog everyone feels only dread and despair. Yukiya stuck close to Caspian and his friends. Remembering Coriakin's and Liliandil's grave warnings, about this island.

How it could take the form, of your worst fears.

“Keep awaaaaaaay!” A voice sounded through the mist's tendrils. Lucy ran over to one side of the ship, motioning Edmund to use his torch. An elderly man is crouched on a lone rock, shaking like a leaf.

“We do not fear you!” Caspian shouted in response.

“Nor I you!” The voice retorted.

"Lord Rhoop?" He asked. The Lord looked at him with hesitation. “Pull him on board!”

Lord Rhoop held that of paranoia after they assist him. "Alright, we've got what we came for, shall we set out?" Yukiya urged. "I've a terrible feeling."

The Lord was shouting frantically at them all. "Do not think!" He spoke to everyone at once. "Do not let it know your fears or it will become them!"

Edmund closed his eyes, then re-opened them. Yukiya and Lucy noticed.

"Oh no…" he groaned. "Ah, I'm sorry."

"Ed, what did you just think of?" Lucy uttered.

"Remember that day back home…when Yuki was telling us, some ancient dragon?"

Yukiya's face turned a chalk white. He took Edmund by the shoulders, hissing as he spoke. "Tell me, you didn't just think of-!"

A terrible roar sounded. Lord Rhoop unleashed a whimper, frantic to steer the ship only for men to hold him back. The thundering of wings sound all around. And it's not from Eustace. It's a dragon, with eight heads. And eight tails. Eyes an amber shade, that glow like fire. Red and white.

"Yamaoto?!" Yukiya and Lucy cried.

"Just great, a dragon that eats girls!" Lucy shouted, hoping to Aslan that poor Gayle would be safe below decks.

Yamaoto's powerful wings nearly blows The Dawn Treader onto its side. Its eight massive heads rear back, unleashing several bone chilling roars and fire. Yukiya just never thought, even in Narnia they existed.

"How do we fight this thing?!" Caspian hollered, after trying to swipe at it with his blade.

"Well, in that story, it's said a warrior managed to slip it some sake and got it drunk." Yukiya panted.

"Now's not the time for joking!"

"I'm not-!"

"Incoming!"

Caspian shields Edmund and Drinian, while Yukiya got Lucy out of harm's way. "Archers, now!" He shouted. They at once get into position, firing at the beast's heads. Poor Eustace is a mere gerbil compared to this dragon. Not even his own fiery breath could take it down. But fought he did. He ducked, dived and slashed when the opportune moment arose.

“Out creature!” Lord Rhoop screamed, throwing his sword.

"No, don't you stupid man!" Yukiya hollers, trying to stop him from throwing his sword at Eustace.

“No! The sword!” Caspian called out. Lord Rhoop had mistaken Eustace for another monster as the sword struck the poor dragon in his side. With a cry of fright and pain, the dragon flew off in another direction.

“No! Eustace wait come back!” Lucy had tried to call out after making sure Gayel was safe from harm.

A half hazard of an idea came to mind, when Caspian caught sight of another jagged rock. If they could snag onto at least one of its tails or two, they could pull the beast under. “We’ll ram the serpent! Smash her into the rocks!”

Yukiya and Edmund nod in great approval. "I think I know, how to distract it to." He pushed his way through, ignoring their panic calls to stay put.

At some point in your life, you have to face your fears. “Oi! That’s right you disgusting beast, come at me! Come on!” They looked around seeing Yukiya had actually climbed the top of the dragon’s head of the ship taunting at it. Lucy called out to him in shock, about to run forward only to be stopped by Caspian.

"You're not letting him?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I could see it in his eyes Lucy, he knows what he's doing."

The dragon howled, breathing fire just inches from Yukiya. He can feel it's heat on his face. Massive jaws snapping. With all his strength, Yukiya unleashed a battle cry. The likes they've yet to hear before. "That's…for…Eustace!" He sliced one of its heads off. It plummets with a crash, to the ocean depths.

He jumped back, on the ship's head when it tries snagging at his leg. Angrier than ever.

Another head's gone.

Yukiya leaned over just a bit, so he could point with his sword. "The underbelly, go for the underbelly!"

"You heard our Protector, archers-!" Drinian shouts.

Lucy and the others raise them high. Dragon blood stained his face, as Yukiya jumped up and then onto the fifth head. He made sure it felt it. "Now…to end you." His sword seemed to glisten with Narnian strength.

This was it.

The final head.

An arrow, Susan's arrow pierced its underbelly. It threw back its head, roaring into the sky. Another arrow flew for its throat. Piercing straight through.

The dragon hissed in excruciating pain before plummeting over into the water, dead. Water lapped up over the ship's sides.

The sky broke into a bright, a shocking bright light after that horrible beast of legend was slain. Yukiya trembled, some of fear and another with mild excitement as he climbed down the ship's crow's nest.

Lucy hugged him first. Tight as can be, despite the look of anger on her face, she's smiling. “You’re such an idiot Yukiya, you could’ve gotten seriously hurt or worse by doing that!” Lucy scolded him, though there were tears of relief in her eyes followed by a small grin formed across her face.

Edmund was next in his scolding. "Yeah, you little prat." He mouthed later 'That was REALLY, bleedin' awesome' so Lucy couldn't hear.

Yukiya laughed in a sheepish manner.

A silence fell over, as Caspian approached him last. His eyes are narrowed. Lips set in a hard line. At first, the crew feared Yukiya would receive one long lecture. But none of that happened.

Cheers broke, when Caspian pulled Yukiya in for an embrace. His hands found their way to his face. Threading through soft hair. "You're an idiot…but, you're my idiot." He said, giving Yukiya a toothy grin.


	23. The Last Adventure

"So what was it like?" Edmund asked Eustace in their row boat. Lily pads float along the water. Lucy admired them on the side. Yukiya helped to row with Caspian, Reepicheep sat perched on his left shoulder. "When Aslan changed you back?"

Eustace shrugged. "No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but it was a good pain – like when you pull a sore from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I mean, I think I was a better dragon than I was a boy, really. I'm so sorry for being such a sop."

"It's okay, Eustace," Edmund replied. Reaching to lay a hand on his shoulder, this time in a gentle fashion. "You were a pretty good dragon."

Atop of Yukiya, Reepicheep turned to face them. "My friends, we have arrived."

Sand covered shores greet the weary group. Yukiya walks, hand in hand with Caspian. The sun's rays of light are so immense, he's shocked not to have gone blind. That alone is not what makes him gasp. Walls of water curl upward. As if creating a pathway.

Eustace is the first to turn around, after feeling a familiar presence. "Aslan…"

With his beautiful mane of gold. Blowing in a crisp, ocean breeze, the Great Lion is indeed present among them. They at once bow to him.

"Welcome, children. You have done well. Very well indeed. You have come far, and now your journey is at its end."

Lucy stood up first, looking towards the water. "Is this your country?"

"No," replied Aslan, "My country lies beyond."

"Is my father in your country?" Caspian asked quietly.

Aslan's golden eyes turn towards the Narnia king.

"You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue, there is no return."

Caspian approaches slowly. The water's a pleasant coolness, when he touches. He can see vague images on its other side. His eyes are that of tears, but he does not go through.

"You're not going?" Edmund asked him.

"I can't imagine my father would be very proud that I gave up what he died for," Caspian replied with solemn in his tone. "I've spent too long wanting what was taken from me and not what was given. I was given a kingdom. People."

Yukiya's heart filled with pride, as he approached Aslan. The title king radiates off of him.

"I promise to be a better King."

"You already are." Aslan turned to the other four behind him. "Children."

Lucy took one step forward. Smiling ever bright.

"I think perhaps it's time we went home, actually, Lu."

Her face fell at hearing her brother. She looked over her shoulder, shocked to find even Yukiya seemed in agreement. "But I thought you loved it here."

"I do," Edmund insisted, "But I love home, and our family as well. They need us."

"My grandparents don't have forever, Lucy. I miss them and my parents…" Yukiya admits.

His heart's breaking. He wants to say. He wants to be with Caspian. And yet. And yet, something is telling him. When Yukiya looks at Aslan's beautiful eyes, he knows that this is not the last he shall see of his beloved.

They watched as Reepicheep took off his little hat. Walking towards Aslan, not before bowing. "Ever since I can remember, I have dreamt of seeing your country. I've had many great adventures in this world, but nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy, but with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes."

Aslan gave him a smile. Nodding once with great approval.

"My country was made for noble hearts such as yours, no matter how small their bearers be."

Reepicheep is delighted. He looks at the Pevensie's, Yukiya, Eustace and Caspian. Yukiya knelt down first. Fighting his own emotions, as he takes his paws in his hands so light.

"Reep…it has been, a true pleasure. To have you as my mentor…and my best-friend. You're going to be, such a fine edition for Aslan's country."

"As I with you, my young protégée. May you have all the best, back home."

Reepicheep smiled. And to everyone's shock, allowed Lucy to hug him after he shared his farewells with Yukiya.

Just like that, in his little boat, he disappeared over the water.

Lucy's devastated as she looks to Aslan next. "This is our last time here, isn't it?"

"Yes," Aslan replied, "You have grown up, my dear one. Just like Peter and Susan."

"Will you visit us in our world?" She asked, stepping forward. Her hand brushes against his soft mane.

"I shall be watching you always," he assures her. Closing his eyes. "In your world, I have another name. You must learn to know me by it. That was the very reason you were brought to Narnia – that by knowing me here for a little, you may know me better there."

Behind her, Yukiya wraps an arm around Eustace. Pulling him in for a one armed hug. Whispering to the near in tears boy, that they'll be back. One day.

"Will we meet again?"

Aslan growled softly. "Yes, my dear one."

As soon as he roared, the waves parted. Yukiya feels tears of his own on his face, crying at that very notion he'll be back in reality soon. Caspian took his hands. Not bruising tight. Just enough he could feel, what he felt.

"Study hard…my love. Don't slack off in school." He turned to look at his other friends next. "You're the closest thing I have to family. "And that includes you, Eustace." He gave him a grin.

Yukiya broke down. Hard in Caspian's arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck. His shoulders shake and tremble against him. Not in hysterics, but he feels a horrible ache within his chest. Lucy, Edmund and Eustace, each with his own thought had an equal difficulty, saying their goodbyes.

He looked away, one last time. Smiling as Caspian and Aslan stood side by side watching, until they went completely through the water.

They're back at the Scrubbs now.

And that book, the one Yukiya had been reading previous, tumbles onto the floor. With the face of a lion printed on its cover. He picked it up out of curiosity. The pages were exactly in place as before. "....everything's just as it was." Lucy mumbled, staring at her family.

Yukiya nodded. His eyes downcast, only to lift when he heard Eustace's mother saying something about a Jill Pole having just arrived. "Well, that's my time to head out. Ed, mind helping me out the window?" A laugh escaped from each one, as a small smile crossed the face of Eustace Scrubb.

 "Don't worry, I'll hold father off. Hey. Yukiya?"

 "Hm?"

 "Those stories of your country...could you tell me of them?"

 A grin of his own formed, while patting Eustace once on his shoulder. "Of course, Eustace. I'd love that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say that Eustace's character development, was amazing? In both the book and movie. Wanted to incorporate that in the very last chapter of this story...I'm sad to admit. A one-shot collection should be in the future, as I kinda want to show how Yukiya does without being in Narnia and the Pevensie's. 
> 
> An epilogue may be included, for The Last Battle where they're all reunited in Aslan's Country, but we'll see. Not to mention I really want to write, another CasKiya bit ;;. 
> 
> It's been fun writing this and reading/interacting, with you all! The Narnia fandom is one of the best, I've ever been part of.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Haven't written for the Narnia fandom in a while so this came to mind, after watching Prince Caspian again. And although I haven't read the book in a while you may see some one shots that fit with that verse along with Dawn Treader once I get to those scenes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little one shot thing of mine <3 It was quite enjoyable writing certain scenes out. While some one shots will contain dark themes, involving the war in Yukiya and the Pevensie's time I hope to keep it light and adventurous like the books/movies portray and not destroy it totally. Always worry about that with my versions of a novel or series.


End file.
